A Snake Among The Leaves
by Lioness of The Steely Moon
Summary: Was known as Team7: 4th Member. A mistake has happened and team 7 has an extra member. How will this affect the team? And will Zaiki gain the strength she needs to become a strong kunoichi?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zaiki sat on a wooden chair that was directly in front of the Hokage's desk. Who, was at the moment, going over a stack of papers. This was just making her nervous since she had no idea why she was here and not at the academy where all the graduates were at that exact moment.

Placing her hands on her knees Zaiki began to tap them against her knee caps. As the Hokage shifted through the papers Zaiki tried her best to keep her mind occupied while the Hokage read and signed papers but it was easier said than done. Her eyes kept going back to watch the Hokage and wonder why she was there.

"Hokage-sama can you tell me why I am here and not at the academy?" Zaiki asked unable to wait.

"I need to inform you on a little mistake that has taken place." The Hokage said after he placed the papers he was going over to the side. "It seems that one too many students graduated so someone is going to have to be held back. I hate to have to tell you this but I am sending you back to the academy."

"What do you mean too many students graduated? I don't understand." Zaiki said as she tried to stay calm.

"You see Zaiki, once a student graduates from the academy they are placed in a group of three and assigned a jounin. That jounin will teach and guide the new genin. When everyone was being assigned to their cell it was discovered that one student was left over and that was you." The Hokage explained.

"Well I already knew about the whole teaming up thing, but what I don't understand is when I graduated I noticed then that there was enough for three man squads. However, now I am being told that there is one too many. I want to know who took my spot." Zaiki said wanting to know.

"Let's see," the Hokage said as he picked up a piece of paper from the stack he had been working on earlier. "It is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hokage-sama you cannot do this to me." Zaiki said as she jumped out of her chair making it tip over and fall backwards onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Calm yourself down, Zaiki." The Hokage said as she picked her chair back up and sat back down.

"Well it seems sort of unfair that you are letting Naruto take my place. I passed my exam before him so I am the one that should be in there not him." Zaiki said as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"I guess it does seem a little unfair when you put it that way." The Hokage said as he picked up a black piece of paper and started to write something done. Once he stopped writing the Hokage then stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. "Here take this and go to class."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Zaiki said as she took the piece of paper and practically ran out of the Hokage's office.

As she ran to the classroom Zaiki could not help but wonder what the Hokage had written on the piece of paper. All she wanted was to be a genin no matter what it took. She had someone she wanted to make proud of her and the only way to do that was to become a genin and then rise through the ranks until she herself was a jounin. Not only that but she wanted to gain the respect that she deserved. She did not deserve that hatred and glares they gave her. Especially since she had no idea why they were glaring at her in the first place.

Stopping in front of the door that lead into the classroom Zaiki took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once she calmed down Zaiki reached out for the door so she could go in.

**XOX**

"I will be introducing you..." Iruka sentence was cut short when he heard the door to the classroom slide open. Looking toward the door Iruka watched as a girl with a half mask on that covered the upper half of her face walked in. "Zaiki do you need something?"

"Iruka-sensei I was told by Hokage-sama to give you this." Zaiki said as she walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper.

After taking and reading what was on the paper Iruka looked from Zaiki to the class and said, "well it seems that one team is going to have an extra member and that team is cell number seven. So the team now contains Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and the new member Takahashi Zaiki. Now back to what I was saying I will be introducing you to your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. So until then you're all dismissed."

**XOX**

_I guess I got to be on a team after all._ Zaiki thought to herself with a sigh of relief. She didn't want to have to go back to the academy just because all the teams were full.

As she walked Zaiki ideally put her hand on her leaf headband that she had tied around her neck. There was a good reason why she didn't put it on her forehead. A reason she did not want anyone else to know. As she thought about what was hidden under her headband Zaiki slowly lowered her hand so it was back at her side.

It did not take long before she found the perfect tree to sit under for awhile. Right after sitting down under the tree Zaiki placed her bento box in front of her and unwrapped it. Opening the bento box Zaiki picked up her special chopsticks and started to eat her handmade lunch. Right as she was taking the last few bits of her food Zaiki could hear two people talking.

_That sounds like Sakura and Sasuke I wonder what they're up to._ Zaiki thought to herself as she got up from under the tree and went to where she heard the voices.

Once there she hid behind a tree and then looked around the tree to see what the two were talking about. Sitting right there on a bench was indeed Sakura and Sasuke. But for some reason Sasuke didn't seem like Sasuke to Zaiki. That's when it hit her that was not Sasuke it was Naruto. That's when it felt like her stomach twisted into knots. Not to mention her heart felt so heavy that Zaiki did not like it. So instead of watching the two Zaiki decided just to leave them alone.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan will find out that isn't Sasuke but Naruto." Zaiki said out loud past the lump that had formed in her throat as she walked away.

Zaiki thought it be best if she spent some time alone before they met their new sensei. Once she got home she went inside and straight to her living room. Plopping down the couch Zaiki laid down and put her arm over her eyes. All she wanted to do was relax and calm her emotions down. Taking a few deep breaths Zaiki began to drift off. It felt like a few seconds went by right before Zaiki slipped off the couch and hit the floor.

Smacking the floor hard Zaiki groaned out in pain. After rubbing her eyes she looked toward the wall clock to see that if she did not leave that very second she was going to be late. Jumping up Zaiki started to fix her hair as she ran out the door.

She made it to the classroom just in time to see the last team go. She went into the class only to see that her team was still there. "So I'm not too late after all." Zaiki said as she went to sit down.

"No, you're not, but our sensei is." Sakura said as she folded her arms under her bosom.

That's when they heard someone moving around and opening the door. So they looked at the door to see Naruto standing on top of a table putting an eraser in the crack of the sliding door.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm pulling a prank on whoever our sensei is. This is what he gets for making us wait." Naruto said as he hopped down from the table that he climbed to put the eraser up there.

"It's not going to work." Sasuke said as he put his chin on his folded hands.

"Yeah Naruto, maybe you should take it down." Sakura said. _No way, I like this. I hope he leaves it up there._

_I wonder if our new sensei will fall for it or not._ Zaiki thought to herself as she watched the door waiting for their sensei to enter the room.

Just then a man with silver hair popped his head in only to get hit by the eraser. All four of them now was staring at him has he fully entered the room.

"Well, by my first impression, I can already say that I hate all of you." After he said this they just stared at him nervously.

**XOX**

"Well, let us start by introducing each other and telling a little bit about ourselves." Their new sensei said as he leaned against the rail that was behind him.

"What should we say?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well your likes, dislikes, dream, and your hobbies for starter." Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you go first sensei and show us how?" Naruto said as he leaned forward.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and my dislikes and likes are none of your business. I really don't have a dream and my hobbies are also none of your business." Kakashi said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well that was useless all we learned was his name." Sakura whispered.

"Why don't we start with you on the right?" Kakashi said as he pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and I like it even more when Iruka-sensei takes me out for ramen. I don't like the three minute wait after I pour the hot water into my ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and my hobbies are well pulling pranks, I guess." Naruto said as he leaned back.

"Well next is the one in the mask." Kakashi said as he looked from Naruto to Zaiki.

"Well my name is Takahashi Zaiki. I hate a lot of things so I won't bother naming them since it would take too long and it my bore the shit out of us. I really don't like much at all. My dream is…" A slight blush formed on Zaiki's cheeks but since her mask covered that part of her face no one saw it. "Well my hobbies are well training to become a better ninja and reading. I also like to collect things like little statues and scrolls." Zaiki said as she folded her arms and then leaned back.

"Hmmm...next." Kakashi said as he looked from Zaiki to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I really don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. Dream is not the word I want to use it's more like an ambition. I want to restore my clan and there is someone I swore to kill." Sasuke said as he put his chin on his folded hands.

_I hope that it's not me._ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Sasuke with a worried look on his face.

_He is so cool._ Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke dreamily.

_He sounds so sincere. _Zaiki thought looking from Sasuke to Kakashi.

"Well last but not least the young lady." Kakashi said as he turned his attention to Sakura.

_What does that make me? _Zaiki thought irritated that she was just called 'the one in the mask' instead of the lady that she is.

"I am Haruno Sakura. The thing I like well it's not a thing it's a person and it's...well let's go to my dream. I HATE NARUTO." As Sakura said the last thing Naruto's mouth fell open in disbelief. She then went on and on until Kakashi stopped her.

"We'll start out with a survival exercise." Kakashi said as he looked from one student to the next.

"But we did survival exercises in the academy. I thought that we would be going on missions." Naruto whined.

"This will be deferent you have to survive going against me. And this mission has a sixty percent failing rate." After Kakashi said this Sakura and Naruto looked down. "See you're already chickening out. Well here is what the exercise is going to be like." Kakashi then handed them all a sheet of paper. "Also I don't want any of you eating breakfast tomorrow. Well, see you all tomorrow then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Damn, I am going to be late._ Zaiki thought to herself as she ran to where they were supposed to meet their sensei.

She had gotten up early that morning. So early the sun wasn't even up yet. She had something important to do that had to be done that morning. She had hoped that her important something would not take too long but it had, and now she was going to be late and probably get a lecture about being late.

_Please let me get there before Kakashi-sensei does. _Zaiki thought to herself as she tried her best to go faster. Once there she saw the team but there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere.

"Where is he?" Zaiki asked as she jumped down from a tree and landed right next to Sakura.

"He's late again." Sakura said as she turned to look at Zaiki.

"Yeah and I'm tired of waiting for him." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He really didn't look very reliable to me." Sasuke said as he turned to face Zaiki and Sakura.

"I think the same of him too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she went over to stand by him.

_I wonder if there is a reason for him being late or is he lazy. _Zaiki wondered to herself as she turned her gaze from Sasuke and Sakura to Naruto who was standing not too far from her.

"Good morning everyone." Kakashi said as he walked toward them.

"You're late." Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Well let's get down to business shall we." He said as he came up to stand in front of them. "I will explain the survival exercise to you now. You will have to grab one of these three bells to pass this test and be able to eat lunch." As he said this he held out three bells.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei there are only three bells and there are four of us. One of us will defiantly fail that's not fair." Sakura pointed out.

"Well you all have until noon to get one of these bells." Kakashi said as he walked over to where four stumps came out of the ground. "If you fail you will be tied to one of these and you'll have to watch as I eat all four lunches."

_So that is why he didn't want us to eat breakfast._ Sakura thought to herself as her stomach growled.

"I'll get one of those bells easily so you better watch out sensei." Naruto said as put his hands behind his head.

"Well let's just ignore the dunce and I will explain more." Kakashi said as he started to talk more about their exercise.

_Dunce how dare he call me a dunce._ Naruto thought as he got one of his kunai out and was about to throw it when all of a sudden their sensei was behind him holding his wrist and pointing the kunai at the back of his neck.

"Now that you are taking me more seriously I think I'm actually starting to like you guys. On my mark we'll start so ready...steady...go." With that said all of them vanished. "All of them are well hidden, well, except for you that is." Kakashi said as he stood there looking at only one who remained behind, Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Zaiki said as she came up behind Sakura and lay beside her.

"Zaiki-chan what do you want?" Sakura whispered hoping no one heard them.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to team up with me and we can both team up with the boys and attack Kakashi-sensei together. So how about it?" Zaiki said as she watched Naruto try to defeat their new sensei all by himself.

"No way, I'm going to do this on my own so go away before he finds me." Sakura said as she pushed Zaiki away.

"Fine I'll just go ask Sasuke if he wants to help me." Zaiki said as she moved away.

"Wait you know where..." But before Sakura could finish her sentence Zaiki was gone.

_Well, it seems that Sakura didn't want to work as a team maybe I convince Sasuke and he will convince Sakura for me. _Zaiki thought to herself as she headed toward where she thought Sasuke was.

Out of luck there he was hiding just like Sakura was. "Sasuke I was wondering if..."

"Go away I'm not going to be teaming up with you are anyone else. I don't need your help." Sasuke said right before he moved to a different location.

**XOX**

Zaiki was now hiding in the trees waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. She had already talked with Naruto and he shot her down too.

_Why do they think we were put on to teams for?_ Zaiki thought to herself as she made a fist with her hand. They were never going to pass like this but then again she would just have to try on her own just like the others. Zaiki was just sitting there when an opportunity came and she took it. First she went to the ground and got ready for Kakashi to get close enough. Once he was in the perfect spot for her to attack Zaiki dashed out hoping to grab one or all three of the bells. If she were able to grab all three then she would be able to give them to her teammates, but then again he was of a higher rank so grabbing one would be a miracle in disguise.

Right when it looked like she was going to get a bell and surprise their new sensei Zaiki was proved wrong. Just as she got close to Kakashi, he grabbed a hold of her arm twisted it behind her back and shoved her away. She stumbled and almost fell over but she was able to correct herself before she had a chance to have a personal meeting with the ground. Once she had regained her footing Zaiki quickly turned around only to see that Kakashi was no longer there.

Quickly she looked around but did not find a single sign of him anywhere. Unable to find him with her eyes alone Zaiki quickly left that area in search of a different hiding spot. Finding another hiding spot Zaiki once again had to play the waiting game. Surveying the area she was sure that she would spot their sensei somewhere, however, he was nowhere to be seen. As she looked around trying to find her target the bell that signaled the time was up went off.

_For goodness sakes I wasted almost all that time trying to convince my team to help me. _Zaiki thought as she headed back to the stumps where they had started the exercise.

**XOX**

"Well it seems that none of you could get a bell. And don't worry I won't be sending you back to school." With that said Sakura and the now tied Naruto smiled until Kakashi said, "because more schooling won't prove anything. Do you even know why you were put onto teams? You where supposed to work together as a unit but I guess that was too hard for you. Because Naruto thought he could do it by himself, Sakura was too busy looking for someone that she couldn't even see, and Sasuke thought he didn't need any of your help."

"Wait what about Zaiki-chan?" Sakura asked looking from Zaiki to Kakashi.

"Well she was the only one that got the idea of team work. She used up most of her time trying to convince the three of you to come together as a team and help her." Kakashi said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And I am the only one that got a bell too." Zaiki said as she too folded her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean I have three bells right..." Right then Kakashi noticed that one of the bells didn't belong. "You switched the bells on me. How clever. How and when did you do the switch?"

"Indeed since your bell is right here." Zaiki said as she held up the bell. "Well when you had seemingly 'accidently' dropped that one bell in front of the tree. Well I was hiding behind wondering what I should do. With it just lying out there in plain sight I knew it had to be a trap so I stayed in my hiding spot. It was then that I used a little trick to grab the bell without even getting close to it while also replacing it with the one I always carry on my person. Now can I have lunch and my bell back?"

"Well it seems that only Zaiki passed, but I will give Sakura and Sasuke lunch as well." Kakashi said as he handed Sasuke, Sakura, and Zaiki their meals. He also handed Zaiki back her decorated bell as he gave her one of the bento boxes. "Now no one share with Naruto." With that he left them to their meal.

After eating some Zaiki then went over to Naruto and offered him some of her meal.

"What are you doing Zaiki-chan we're not supposed to share with Naruto?" Sakura asked as she stopped eating.

Before Zaiki could answer Sasuke also handed some of his food to Naruto. "We don't need a weak team meat so eat up Naruto."

With that Sakura also did the same. After they ate they sat there in silence well until out of nowhere Kakashi appeared and told them that they all passed.

"How come we passed we just disobeyed you by giving Naruto food?" Sakura asked.

"Failing to complete a mission makes you scum, but abandoning your friends makes you lower then scum." Kakashi explained as he walked over to a huge stone that was almost fully covered in names. "Well let's go."

As Kakashi started to walk away the three stood up and started to follow after. As the three genin walked away the tied up Naruto could not help but gap at them. He was tied up which meant that he could not going anywhere without someone untying him first.

"Hey you guys forgot me." Naruto yelled succeeding in at least getting one of the four's attention. "Thank you for coming back, Zaiki."

"You're welcome," Zaiki said as she took out a kunai and cut the rope with one swipe.

"And thank you for getting me free." Naruto said right after his feet were back on the ground.

"You're welcome," Zaiki said a slight blush forming on her cheeks. It was then that she turned and started to walk away, however, she stopped when she noticed that Naruto was not following her. "Naruto are you coming?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded wondering what had just happened. For some reason he had felt something cold slide down his spine one second and in the next nothing. "Wait for me I am coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We're in position." Naruto said as he looked from behind a tree.

"The target has been sighted." Zaiki said as she quietly jumped down from a tree to the bushes.

After a few seconds of waiting Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped out of the bushes at the target. Naruto was the one who captured the target and held it in his arms while the target tried its best to get away.

"Target captured." Sasuke said as all three of them watched Naruto struggle to keep a hold of the target.

"Remember there should be a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tora'." Kakashi voice was heard over their headsets.

"The target has been confirmed and identified as the cat named Tora." Zaiki said as she watched the cat scratch at Naruto's face.

On the way back to give the cat back to its rightful owner Sakura kept looking at Zaiki. She would look at her mask and see what looked to be a serpent swallowing its own tail making a complete circle. Curiosity getting the best of her Sakura finally went to stand by Zaiki but once there she forgot what she was going to ask so she just walked beside her for awhile. Then it came to her so she turned to Zaiki and saw that she had stopped and was looking at her.

"Zaiki, I got to know what that symbol on your mask is." Sakura asked as she stood there a little embarrassed for asking such a dumb question.

"If you really must know it's called Oroborus." Zaiki said as she then went by Sakura to catch up with the others.

**XOX**

"Good job on returning the cat." The Hokage said as they watched the owner of the cat smoother it.

_That poor thing, no wonder he ran away._ Zaiki thought to herself as she looked away from the woman to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama is there anything else that we could do besides these stupid missions. I want to see some action." Naruto said, but that only earned him a bonk on the head from Kakashi.

"Be grateful of what you get." Kakashi told Naruto and then he looked at the Hokage.

"For Genin like you, your missions are usually babysitting and stuff like that." The Hokage said as he removed his pipe for a few seconds and then put it back between his lips.

"No, how am I supposed to become a better ninja by babysitting a snot nosed brat. I want to show everyone that I am worthy of becoming the next Hokage, believe it." Naruto said as he crossed his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Since you put it that way I will give you a different mission a c-rank mission. In this mission you have to escort a certain someone back to his home. Well let's get the introductions over with bring him in." After the Hokage said this on old man holding a bottle of booze came in the room.

_Great instead of babysitting a snot nosed brat we get this old drunk instead. _Zaiki thought to herself as she looked him over.

"These ninja's are nothing but a bunch of snot nosed kids. The short one looks like an imbecile." The old man said as he looked at the four of them.

"What...which one is an imbe..." As Naruto said this he noticed that out of the four he was the shortest. "That's it the old man is dead."

"No killing the old man that you were assigned to protect." Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto by the collar before he could do something stupid.

"His name is Tazuna and you will be protecting him from bandits. Now off with you."

**XOX**

"Wow this will be my first time out of the village." Naruto said as they now stood right in front of the village's gate.

"Can we get this over with and start walking already." Zaiki said as she went to stand by Kakashi.

"Yeah sure let's go. Come on Naruto or will leave you behind." Kakashi said as they started to walk away from the village.

As they walked Zaiki seemed to walk a little slower than usual but the only one to notice this was their sensei Kakashi. She would often grab her left side as if it was in pain but once she saw Kakashi watching her she would put her hand back at her side. But instead of saying anything Kakashi went on walking well until something caught his eye.

"Zaiki come on you usually walk faster than that." Kakashi said as Zaiki then walked by the puddle of water to walk by him.

They walked for awhile before all of a sudden Kakashi pushed Zaiki away from him just in time as he was wrapped up in a chain that two men had. As they pulled the chain they said one little pig. After that they went straight to Naruto and said two little pig. Naruto was too scared to even move so Sasuke was the one to act. First he pinned the chain to the tree by using a combo of two weapons a shuriken and kunai combination. With the chain now stuck to the tree he kicked both men right in the head knocking them back a little. But instead of staying stuck they released themselves from the chain and then split up going after two deferent targets. One headed toward Tazuna and the other headed toward Naruto.

"Get behind me sir." Sakura said as she got in front of the old man with kunai in hand.

In a split second Sasuke got in front of Sakura but the man was stopped in his tracks as he hit someone's arm. That's when they saw Kakashi holding both men in his arms.

"I'm sorry Naruto I should have acted faster before you got injured." With that Naruto looked at his hand just noticing right then and there that he was injured. "I wouldn't move around too much Naruto those nails were poisoned."

As Kakashi tied the two men up he glanced at Zaiki who was still on the ground holding her left side. Since her eyes were covered by her mask he couldn't tell if she was in pain or not. But right now he had to attend to Naruto.

"Are you okay you big chicken?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

While the others were talking Naruto took it upon himself to get the poison out. So he took his kunai and stabbed himself in the hand.

"I swear that I will not run or freeze up when push comes to shove." After he said this he took the kunai out.

Zaiki just laid there watching the others attend to Naruto and ignore her as she laid there in pain. She then took her hand away from her side and looked at it only to see that her hand was covered with blood. _Damn my wound must have reopened._ Zaiki thought as she sat up but a sharp pain went through her and she automatically grabbed her left side.

"Zaiki-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Zaiki only to see a little puddle of blood where Zaiki was laying. "Zaiki you're bleeding."

After Sakura said this all heads turned to look at Zaiki. That's when Kakashi went over to Zaiki and got down on his knees. Once he did this he looked beside her to see the little blood puddle that Sakura must have saw.

"Zaiki let me see your wound." Kakashi said hoping that she would do what he said.

After a few seconds Zaiki lifted her shirt to show him her wound. The wound started right beside the navel and then went straight all the way to her back. It seemed that the wound almost healed but was reopened when she hit the ground when Kakashi pushed her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a wound on your side?" Kakashi asked feeling just a little guilty for pushing her so hard.

"Well I didn't think that it would reopen. And I wasn't expecting this so when it happened I didn't want to appear to be scared." Zaiki said as she turned her head to the right looking away from everyone.

"The best I can do right now is bandage it up for you." Kakashi said as he wrapped Zaiki's wound. After he was done he pulled her shirt down and then said, "I am going to have to carry you from now on. I do not want that wound reopening again."

"Why don't we just take her back to the village Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said worried about the size of Zaiki's wound.

"Don't worry once we get to my village I'll get someone to look at her wound for you." Tazuna said just wanting to hurry and get back to the village before another attack happened.

* * *

(Note)The **Ouroboros**, also spelled **Oroborus**, **Uroboros** or **Uroborus** is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon swallowing its own tail and forming a circle. It has been used to represent many things over the ages, but it most generally symbolizes ideas of cyclicality, primordial unity, or the vicious circle. The ouroboros has been important in religious and mythological symbolism, but has also been frequently used in alchemical illustrations. More recently, it has been interpreted by psychologists, such as Carl Jung, as having an archetypal significance to the human psyche. The name _ouroboros_ (or, in Latinized form, _uroborus_) is Greek, "tail-devourer". The depiction of the serpent is believed to have been inspired by the Milky Way, as some ancient texts refer to a serpent of light residing in the heavens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okaa-san, okaa-san I got this for you." A little girl with brown hair said as she ran up to her mother and handed her a pink flower.

"It's beautiful thank you." The mom said as she took the flower and placed it in her hair. "Oh honey look what our daughter gave me." As she said this she showed the flower to her husband.

"It looks beautiful. Thank you sweetie for making my wife even more beautiful." The husband said as he picked up his little girl and walked off with his daughter in his arms and his wife's hand in his.

Not too far away was another little girl who watched them walk off looking happy. The girl's black hair cascaded down her face making it hard to see. In the girl's little arms were a bunch of different color flowers which had taken her almost all day to collect and arrange just right. Taking another look at the flowers again the little girl started to walk again. She walked all the way home with the flowers in tow when she saw a couple of kids her age playing not that far away.

"Hey Ai-chan is that Zaiki over there?" One of the kids asked as they all looked at the girl with the flowers.

"Yeah that is. We should stay away from her because my mom said that she could be sick since she has such pale skin. Not only that but she is a monster and we should not go near her." After Ai said this the kids ran away laughing.

_They think I'm ill just because my skin is pale white, and I am not a monster. I might look like one but I don't think I am one, I hope. _Zaiki thought to herself as she went into her house.

Once in she took her shoes off and slipped on her slippers. She then walked in and walked over to where a woman was standing. At first Zaiki hesitated but then she tugged on the woman's long skirt.

"Zaiki what is it?" The woman said as she turned around and looked down at her.

"Okaa-san I..." Zaiki was stopped by the woman planting the back of her hand across her face.

"I told you time and time again to never call me that. I am not your mom in any way at all. You are to call me Sumiko-san just like you are to call my husband Genji-san. So again what does the pale white monster want?" Sumiko said as Zaiki looked down at the floor tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Sumiko-san I got these for you." Zaiki said as she handed over the bouquet of flowers that had taken her a good few hours to pick by herself.

Sumiko took the flowers from Zaiki and smelled them. They smelled so good. After a few seconds she looked down at Zaiki and asked, "did you pick these yourself? Well do you want to see what I think of them?"

Zaiki looked up at Sumiko and nodded her tiny head up and down. Hope filling her eyes for the first time. That's when Sumiko dropped the flowers and Zaiki's eyes followed them as they made their decent to the floor. Once they hit the floor Sumiko's foot came down on the flowers and smashed them under her foot. Over and over again Sumiko's foot smashed the once beautiful flowers into nothing.

"That is what I think of your flowers you little heathen. Now why don't you go to your room and find something to cover that ugly face of yours. I'm tired of looking at it." After Sumiko said this Zaiki did as she was told and went to her room and shut the door.

Zaiki just sat in her room staring at the corner like she usually did until Genji came home and then it was time for dinner. But she would eat dinner in her room; she wasn't allowed to eat with them at all. It was the same thing every day she would get up and throughout the day she would get picked on by everyone. Even at the tender age of four Zaiki knew that Genji and Sumiko were not her real mother or father. But she so badly wanted to call them that but every time she did she either got slapped on the face or punched. For once Zaiki would like to go a whole day without someone calling her a monster.

While Zaiki was sitting there with her doll on her lap a loud knock came on her door making her jump and stare at the door as the person that knocked opened it.

"Here's your dinner you pale white monster." Sumiko said as she placed a bowl of ramen in front of her. "I will be back for the bowl later. Even if you're not done I'm taking it away."

**XOX**

The next day Zaiki got up at her usual time and left to get away from Sumiko and Genji. She would usually leave after breakfast and not come back until at least two hours before dinner was supposed to be served. She would go out and look at the pretty flowers but today she wasn't in the mood. So she ended up walking into a forest and sitting down under a huge tree.

Zaiki felt so alone like no one really wanted her around. They would usual give her a cold stare and then walk away. Some people have even called her a disease and that is way they don't want her to play with their children. It seemed just because of her pale white skin and oddly colored eyes everyone either called her a pale monster or a disease that they didn't want to get close to.

Zaiki sat there for awhile just staring at nothing in particular when all of a sudden she felt something slide against her skin. She looked down only to see that a snake had wrapped itself around her. The snake then laid its head on her lap sticking out it's tongue every so often.

"Are you lonely too?" Zaiki asked not wanting to move just in case she might accidentally scare it. After awhile of sitting there with the snake in her lap she finally said, "I'll call you snakey-san. Since you are they only thing that wants to even be near me."

After awhile Zaiki built up enough courage to actually pet the snake on the head. It seemed the snake actually liked it since it didn't bit her nor did it squeeze her. That's when Zaiki decided that she was going to sneak it into her room so she would at least have something that wanted to be close to her. Right when it came time for her to go home she stood up holding the snake and then she walked off to her home.

Once at home Zaiki went inside and headed toward her room but before she could get there she heard Sumiko scream. Zaiki turned to see that Sumiko was on the floor pointing at her. That is when Genji walked in to see his wife on the floor pointing so he looked at what she was pointing at and saw that Zaiki had a snake wrapped around her.

"Well, look at what we have here, a snake wrapped around a snake." Genji said as he went over to his wife to comfort her. After that he turned to Zaiki and in a split second he threw a kunai hitting the snake's head killing it, and as it dropped away from Zaiki Genji said, "do not bring your kind back here. I will only tolerate one monster in my home not two."

As if that was not enough Genji then went over to her and punched her in the stomach making Zaiki fall to the floor. Now she was gasping for air as Genji went back to his wife and helped her off the floor. After that he went back to Zaiki and picked her up only to take her to her room and throw her on her bed.

"You will go to bed without dinner tonight." With that he slammed the door behind him.

**XOX**

"Where the hell am I." Zaiki asked as she sat up and then grabbed her side. "I could have done without those dumb memories."

"You're up that's good." When Zaiki heard this first she checked to see if her mask was still on and she felt that it was still there she looked up to see Sakura enter the room.

"Where am I?" Zaiki asked as Sakura came and sat beside her.

"Where at Tazuna-san's home and I was wondering if you were okay since you were crying in your sleep." Sakura said as she placed her folded hands in her lap.

"Let's just say some bad memories came up as nightmares." Zaiki said as she looked away from Sakura.

"So how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she looked at Zaiki's wounded side.

"I feel fine. A little sore but fine nonetheless." Zaiki replied as she gently rubbed her side only to feel that someone had wrapped her wound. "Who wrapped my wounds?"

"Tazuna's daughter. I didn't get her name." Sakura replied twiddling her thumbs.

"Where are the others?" Zaiki asked as she shifted on the futon into a more comfortable position.

"Oh they're with Kakashi-sensei in the next room. Well I guess I should inform you on what happened while you were out. We were attack by a shinobi that went by the name of Zabuza. Well I don't feel like telling you the details of the fight so I will just say that Kakashi-sensei sort of got hurt and is lying down in the next room. We also found out why his leaf headband is tilted over his eye. His cover his sharingan eye." Sakura said as she waited for Zaiki to respond to the news.

"The Mirror Wheel eye huh." _I thought that was a kekkei genkai move for the Uchiha clan._ "I cannot believe that I stayed out during the fight. Was anyone seriously hurt?" Zaiki said not even looking at Sakura. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half." Sakura said as she looked at Zaiki's mask.

The mask itself was pure white with what seemed to be a snake swallowing it's on tail forming a circle on the middle of the forehead. Then there was a piece of black clothe that covered the back of her head. The clothe went to her shoulders completely hiding her hair from view. The mask of course hid the upper half of her face but left the lower part exposed.

"Zaiki-chan I was wondering why you wear that mask?" Sakura asked looking away to stare at the floor.

Zaiki just sat there not moving and it looked like she wasn't even going to bother answering her question. Well that was until Zaiki moved her head and made it look like she was looking right at Sakura.

"I've heard that eyes are windows to the soul. And they can also show what a person is really thinking and how they feel too." With that said Zaiki again turned her head away to look at the opposite side of the room.

The two girls just sat there in silence each of them looking away from the other. This awkward silence went on until someone came in making both girls look toward the door only to see Naruto walking in. After seeing that it was just him they looked away as if no one even entered the room.

"I came in here to tell you that Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to us all. So follow me." Naruto said just a little annoyed by the fact that they looked away as if he wasn't even there.

"Thank you Naruto." Zaiki said still not looking at him since a slight blush was forming on her cheeks. Even though the top of her face was covered Zaiki was not going to take any chances that Naruto would see her blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There they all were standing in the middle of the forest with their sensei on crutches. They had earlier gone to the room that he occupied and they were told that they were going training. Sakura had protested saying that Zaiki should stay behind because of her wounds but in the end Kakashi told her that Zaiki's wound would not reopen during this exercise.

"So tell us again why we're here?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"We are here to learn how to control our chakra." Kakashi said as he leaned on the crutches for support.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked as she looked at Zaiki hoping that her wound really won't reopen.

"By climbing trees." After Kakashi instructed on how to do it he threw down four kunai all of them landing right in front of one of his students. "Now do as I told you and with the kunai mark the highest spot that you get to."

After he said this they started to focus their chakra to their feet. After that they then picked a tree and ran toward it at top speed. Naruto didn't get that far up before he fall and hit his head on the ground. Sasuke made it further up but the force of his chakra was too great so it pushed him off the tree, but before he fell he used the kunai to mark the spot on the tree.

"Wow this is really easy." Sakura said as the two ninja's and their sensei all looked at Sakura who was sitting on a branch that was high up.

"Way to go Sakura." Naruto said as he gave her two thumbs up.

"You're right Sakura I think I can see the village from here." Zaiki said from up top of the tree.

"Zaiki are you at the top of that tree?" Kakashi asked as he tried to see where exactly she was.

"Yeah I am." Zaiki said as she threw the kunai down and it hit the ground with a soft thud. _This might have taken me longer to do if I had not gone through this training with my other sensei._

"Well it seems that the two females are the only ones that have good chakra control. And here one of use was talking about becoming Hokage someday. And this is all the famous Uchiha clan can come up with." Kakashi said as he looked from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Sensei that was harsh." Sakura said as she looked from him to Sasuke. _Now Sasuke's going to hate me even more._

"Zaiki you may come down and watch as the rest of them train more." After Kakashi said this Zaiki came down from the tree and she landed gracefully on her feet.

When her feet were on the ground Zaiki walked over to a nearby tree that was not being used and sat underneath it. Taking a deep breath Zaiki placed a hand on her aching side. Thank goodness that the wound did not indeed reopen, but it was not healing the way her other wounds had. Of course she knew the reason why it was not healing right.

Leaning her head against the tree Zaiki closed her eyes and listened to the others train. Taking in a deep breath Zaiki slowly let it out. As the minutes ticked back she could feel herself slowly sinking into the dark void of sleep. Right when it felt like she was about to fall asleep someone tapped her on her shoulder waking her.

"Sasuke," Zaiki said as soon as she opened her eyes to see her teammate standing right in front of her. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to ask you something." Sasuke answered looking away from her with a slight blush forming.

"Ok, go ahead and ask me anything you want." Zaiki said smiling on the inside.

As Sasuke asked his question Zaiki slightly looked over his shoulder only to see Naruto was looking at them with interest. Not even looking at Sasuke, Zaiki answered his question. It was right after answering his question did Zaiki bother to look right at him.

"Did that answer your question?" Zaiki asked as she shifted to more comfortable position.

"Yes," was all Sasuke said before he stood back up and walked away.

**XOX**

Zaiki stood in the more then familiar darkness that she had gotten use to. She just stood there waiting for what was to happen next. It usually did not take long before the voice of her annoying problem started to talk to her.

As she stood there waiting for the annoying voice to show up Zaiki looked around the dark room. Even though the room was shrouded in darkness Zaiki could not help but look around. There was nothing else for her to do but stand there and try to see if she could at least find some kind of outline of something. However, just like all of the other times she found nothing at all. So all she could do was wait and hope the voice came soon before she got bored and finally decided to walk from the spot she stood.

_**For a ninja you are very impatient.**_The voice finally said.

"I can be patient if I want to be, but there are times, like this one, I tend to get impatient." Zaiki said looking for the source of the voice. Of course to this date she has never found it, but then again she knew one thing. "So what is it that you want?"

_**Do I have to want something every time I feel like talking to my host? **_The voice asked.

"Well let's see, every time you bring me here to talk you want something. Not once have we just talked." Zaiki said a little irritated at the annoying voice.

_**Well, **_the voice drawled out the word getting Zaiki irritated, _**you are right about that. But you are my host and talking to you is the only thing I have to do around here besides the obvious.**_

"Just get to the point of why I am here." Zaiki was doing her best to stay calm and collected.

_**Alright I will tell you. I am trying to heal the wound on your side the best I can but I need something to fully heal it, and you know what I mean.**_The voice said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Now tell me the rest of what you wanted to tell me." Zaiki said knowing the pain in her back had more to say.

_**Well since you know what I am talk about then I want you to take some from that one kid. You know who I mean.**_The voice said a little too eager for her liking.

"Of course I know who you mean." Zaiki said as she scratched the back of her head. "I will just have to take what you need when no one else is around him."

_**Fine just hurry I want to taste his blood again.**_The voice said making Zaiki shake her head at his impatient tone.

**XOX**

One week later Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna headed toward the bridge leaving behind Naruto and Zaiki. Once they got to the bridge they saw some of the workers who still wanted to help with the bridge lying on the ground. Kakashi checked them all to make sure that they weren't dead. But with a slight shack of his head at everybody told them that they were of course dead. After checking all of the bodies a slow think mist started to close around them.

"Kakashi-sensei, is this…?" Sakura said as a bad sensation went down her spine. "That man we met…his hidden mist jutsu isn't it?"

Kakashi did not say a word as they got ready for something to happen. While they waited Sasuke's body started to tremble slightly.

"Been awhile Kakashi," Zabuza's voice seemed to be coming from all around them. "And it seems that the brats are still tagging along, even though a couple of them are missing. And it also seems the boy is once again trembling, poor thing."

It was then that several Zabuzas appeared around them ready to attack.

"I was not trembling," Sasuke said getting a kunai ready. "I was shaking in anticipation."

"Go ahead Sasuke," Kakashi said still in his fighting stance. "They're all yours."

It was right after Kakashi had said this that Sasuke used the kunais that were in his hands to rip apart all the Zabuzas that surrounded them in a blink of an eye. In one blink of an eye they were no longer surrounded by their enemy. However, there was more water on the bridge thanks to the Zabuza's water doppelgangers.

"It seems my water doppelgangers were no match for you." Zabuza said finally showing himself. "It seems the brat has matured quite a bit."

"He is not the only one that has matured." A voice said from behind Zabuza and the masked youth. "So you must be the infamous Zabuza I heard about."

"What," Zabuza said as he turned around to see one of the brats behind him, "you are the one that was out during the first match." As he said this he looked at the young one taking in the mask that covered the top half of her face. "So do you think you can take me on?"

"I think I can." Zaiki said as she could feel the pest that shared her body grow anxious at the thought of fighting a strong opponent. Just the thought of a fight with a strong opponent had it trembling with anticipation. "So are we going to fight or just stand around." It was then that she could feel her canines lengthen and sharpen.

"Zabuza-san please let me deal with her." The masked one said as he stepped toward Zaiki.

"Fine you deal with her Haku and I will deal with them." Zabuza said as he then looked at the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zabuza walked toward the others but stopped half way there. He then turned slightly so he could keep an eye on the others and watch Haku's fight at the same time. For right now Haku and Zaiki just stood there as if they were waiting for the other to make the first move. A few seconds later Haku swiftly threw several senbon at the girl but Zaiki deflected them all with her kunai. After that they stood still and again waited for the other to make the first move.

"I guess a mere kunai will not do," Zaiki said as she put her kunai away. "A real weapon is called for in a battle against a foe like yourself."

"And where is this so called real weapon," Haku said as he got ready to attack.

"Right here," As Zaiki said here she pulled out two hilts that obviously had no blade attached to them. "I am unstoppable with these swords."

"Those are not swords they are just hilts with no blade. If I were you I would throw those sorry excuses for swords away." Haku said as he examined the hilts and then back to her half masked face.

"Hmph, you shouldn't underestimate my swords. They have blades I just need to summon them." Zaiki said as she took both hilts into one hand.

She then raised her hand to her mouth and placed her thumb in between her teeth. Zaiki then bit her thumb and yanked her hand away from her mouth. She watched as a tiny drop of blood fell from her finger and splash on the ground about an inch from her right foot. After a few seconds Zaiki then placed her finger on the hilt where the blade met the hilt. After applying a thin layer of blood on one hilt she then did the same to the other. Finally she made a gesture with her free hand and a second later little shards of metal flew toward Zaiki. The metal shards then flew to the hilt and like a puzzle they all connected to one another making two perfect usable swords.

"Now this is what I call a real sword." Zaiki said as she threw one in the air and caught it with her other hand. "Now shall we get to the real fight?"

Not waiting for an answer Zaiki lunged at Haku as she got ready to strike him with one of her swords. Right when Zaiki was in striking distance she swung her sword with such speed that Haku only had a second to dodge the attack. The battle was one side battle as Zaiki swung her swords with deadly force. Haku could only depend on his speed to help him dodge the deadly strikes. He even tried throwing some senbon at her but she just deflected them with one sword and swung at him with the other. With all the swinging that Zaiki was doing Haku couldn't even make one hand seal at all. So using jutsu was out, well until he could find a way to get those deadly swords away from her.

"Come on Haku fight me, dammit." Zaiki taunted as she deflected more senbon and then lunged at him again. "I can tell you are holding back. Stop holding back and fight me for real."

Once again Haku was on the defense as Zaiki swung her swords at him with great speed and power. Every time it looked like there was an opening for Haku to attack Zaiki would just dodge out of his grasp and then go back to swinging her swords. Zaiki then noticed that all Haku's attention was focused on saving his upper half which left his feet a target. In one swift movement Zaiki quickly snapped her wrist making the sword's blade turn into a bladed whip. Without a second hesitation Zaiki used the now bladed whip to grab Haku's ankle. After the bladed whip wrapped around Haku's ankle Zaiki then pulled on the hilt making Haku fall on his back.

"Checkmate." Zaiki said as she quickly snapped her other wrist doing the same to that blade as she did the other.

Zaiki then positioned herself so she could bring down the bladed whip upon Haku, but before Zaiki could make that whipping action Sakura yelled at her.

"Zaiki watch out!"

After hearing this Zaiki quickly turned right in time to see Zabuza coming toward her but not quick enough to dodge his kick. His foot made contact on her left side making her fly right off the bridge. Zaiki only had a split second to save herself from falling to the water depths below. She quickly took her bladed whips and swung them toward the bridge. The ends of the bladed whips hit the bridge, however, instead of sinking into the side of the bridge like she hoped the end of the bladed whips just clacked against the sides. As Zaiki fell she could not help but let out another curse.

It was not long before she hit the water head first. Yeah she tried to turn her body before impact but when she had glimpsed the water getting closer and closer something inside her made her freeze up.

"That bastard," Zaiki said after she was able to break the surface of the water.

Looking around Zaiki tried to find a way back up, however, she did not find one. There was no ladder, and from where she was she could not see the shore.

Taking a deep breath Zaiki had to think back to what her sensei had taught her. Not Kakashi or Iruka, but someone that no one was supposed to know was alive. Another deep breath and Zaiki was able to clear her mind and remember what her sensei had taught her.

Taking yet another deep breath Zaiki was able to concentrate her chakra and push herself up until she was actually standing on the water. After swaying and almost falling back into the water several times she was able to remain standing on the water.

"Alright all I need to do now is find a way up." Zaiki said out loud still looking for a way up.

Even though she had looked before and found no way that did not stop Zaiki from searching for one. As she looked around it hit her, she could either walk to the shore or she could use what they learned earlier and climb up the bridge with her feet.

As she thought about what she was going to do she felt surge of power come from the top of the bridge.

"Naruto," was the only person she could think of who could produce such a surge of raw power.

Making up her mind Zaiki got a running start to go up the bridge. Even though she had never done this before Zaiki was willing to try it so she could get to the top of the bridge to see what was going on. Once she reached the bridge she jumped and landed on the side of the bridge. However, not even half way up Zaiki's feet slipped and she fell right back into the water.

Breaking the surface of the water once again Zaiki gasped for air. Getting a little agitated Zaiki slapped the water. She should have known that it was not going to work, but she just could not help herself and try. Even though she was far below the bridge Zaiki could still feel that the battle was still going on.

Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out Zaiki did her best to calm herself down. If she did not calm down first then she would not be able to think rationally. After calming herself down Zaiki knew there was only one thing she could do now, and that was to swim to shore.

As she swam in what she hoped was in the right direction all Zaiki could think about was the battle that was happening on top of the bridge way above her. Not even a few moments of swimming Zaiki could feel that the battle up above had stopped all together.

_I wonder who won. _Zaiki thought to herself not stopping her attempt to get to the shore. _Well then again I should know who won._

_**Maybe you should swim a little faster.**_The annoying voice was back making Zaiki groan.

_Baka, if I could swim faster I would. _Zaiki groaned mentally.

Zaiki could feel the vein on her forehead throb. Sometimes she wished she could just shut the voice out; however, she was unable to do so. Yeah she had tried many times before and all her attempts ended in failure.

Stopping to see if she was even close to shore Zaiki wanted to leap with joy when she spotted it not too far away. Even though her arms were aching Zaiki pushed forward. There was no way she was going to stop now with her goal within sight.

After what seemed to be an eternity of swimming Zaiki finally made it to shallow water. Unable to stand Zaiki was reduced to crawling to shore. As she crawled to shore her arms almost gave out on her a few times. Even with her sore arms Zaiki was not going to give up until she was safely on shore and out of the water.

"I finally made it." Zaiki gasped out as she collapsed on the shore.

Lying on the shore Zaiki took in a few gasp of air as she rolled over to lie on her back. Looking up at the sky Zaiki could not help but wonder if the others were now looking for her. All she could do was wait right where she was and see how long it would take them. Yeah she should just get up and go to the bridge, but it seemed that she had used practically all her energy swimming to shore.

Her legs felt like two wet noodles. Just trying to move them felt like a work out in on itself. Even her arms felt like wet noodles. Now it was just confirmed that all she could do was just lay there and wait for the others to come and get her.

As she laid there looking up at the sky Zaiki could not help but hope they were looking for her and that they don't forget about her.

_Please, please be looking for me. _Zaiki thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As the minutes went by and she did not hear anyone coming near her Zaiki started to wonder if they had indeed left her. She could not blame them for leaving her. Mentally shaking her head she had to remind herself that there was no way that Kakashi-sensei would leave her behind.

Taking a deep breath Zaiki tried to get up, but all her efforts to do so ended in failure. Yeah, she knew that she should just lay there and wait, but she just could not seem to make herself want to stay where she was and wait.

_**See what I mean, you're impatient.**_Did that annoyance have to show up now when she did not have enough energy to argue?

_I need you to be quiet so I can concentrate on getting up and finding my teammates. Can you do that for me? _Zaiki thought to herself knowing that her pain in her back would hear her.

_**Do you not enough faith in your so called teammates to know that they will come and get you when they are done? **_

_Well…_ What if they were seriously injured and could not come for her right away? Or worse, they could have lost the fight and their lives.

_**Stop being dramatic and rest up while we wait.**_

He was right. All she had to do was lay there and her team would come find her. Since she did not have enough energy to get up that was her only option at the moment.

"Hey I found her." An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Oh thank goodness you made it to that shore," came Tazuna's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I used up all my energy swimming to shore." Zaiki replied as she looked up at the old man as he kneeled down beside her. "How are the others?"

"They are just fine. Nothing a nights rest could not fix." Was Tazuna's reply as he gently picked her up and started to walk home with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a night of rest team seven headed back home. Before they left they had said their farewells to Tazuna and his family. Currently they were only but a few miles away from their village Konohagakure. Naruto was of high spirits as he had told his teammates that when he got back to the village he was going to tell Iruka-sensei everything over a bowl of ramen. Hearing this Zaiki just sighed and rolled her eyes at him even though they could not see her do it. All of a sudden Zaiki was hauled to a stop as their sensei grabbed her arm. She then turned her head to look up at him.

"I need to talk to you about something once we get back to Konoha." Kakashi said as Zaiki nodded.

"Come on you guys I want to get back home." Naruto yelled at the two.

Kakashi and Zaiki then looked in Naruto's direction and noticed how far they were lacking. So they walked up to the three and then proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the village. No one spoke until they were safely back in Konoha.

"I'm going to go tell Iruka-sensei of our mission." Naruto said as he waved a good-bye and then left.

Not soon after Naruto left Sasuke did the same with Sakura trailing after him. Zaiki saw that Kakashi was looking at her with a serious look in his eye. Getting the hint Zaiki started to walk away as Kakashi followed her. All the way to Zaiki's house neither one of them talked leaving an awkward silence between them. Once inside Zaiki headed straight for one of the two recliners. After plopping herself down she then waited for Kakashi to do the same.

"Zaiki, I need to talk to you about your wound." Kakashi said as he sat down on the couch where he had a better view of her.

"What about it?" Zaiki asked as she leaned back in her chair trying to get more comfortable.

"Well," Kakashi sat forward, "when we got to Tazuna's home, I of course was in bed rest, but Tazuna had someone look at your wound. After I woke up they told me that for some reason there appeared to be a thin layer of strange liquid on the inside of your wound. Do you know how it got there?"

"I have no clue what so ever." Zaiki said as she stirred around uncomfortably. "Did they clean it out?"

Kakashi answered her question by nodding and then said, "Zaiki almost everyone in the village already knows what you look like without the mask. You shouldn't feel ashamed of what you look like."

"Yeah I shouldn't feel ashamed that my skin is white as snow and my eyes are of a golden color. My eyes are even compared to that of a snake." Zaiki said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"All I'm trying to say is that you should take your mask off, and show them that you don't care that you look this way." Kakashi said as he leaned back.

"Fine, I'll take the mask off," Zaiki got up, "as soon as you do the same."

With that said Zaiki waved at him to leave her home at once. Not one to start an argument Kakashi got up and left. As he left he thought that maybe one day she will get rid of it and show that she is not scared of showing the world who she is.

**XOX**

It had been a week or two since that talk between Kakashi and Zaiki. They have been on many missions all of them completed with some difficulty. Like just right now they were coming back from a mission. Naruto was leaning on Sakura for support as Sasuke and Zaiki walked right beside him. Like usual Sasuke would say something to Naruto that would upset him. Then after that he would leave to go home. Sakura would abandon Naruto to go after Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto, Kakashi, and Zaiki." They heard Iruka say as he walked up to them. "Kakashi Hokage-sama would like to talk with you."

With that said Kakashi left leaving a poof of smoke behind. Iruka then looked at Zaiki then Naruto.

"How about I treat you two to ramen and Naruto can tell me about the mission as we eat."

"Are you sure you want me to come with? I mean you just want to talk to Naruto so I think I should leave the two of you alone." Zaiki said unsure if she should go with them. _If I do go with them I might feel like a third wheel or I might just feel like I am bothering them._

"Zaiki, if I did not want you to come I would not have asked." Iruka said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now let's go get some ramen and talk about the mission you guys went on."

"Alright," Zaiki said unable to say no to both of them smiling at her like two mischievous imps.

**XOX**

"You needed to speak to me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he came into the room.

The room itself was quite spacey. The Hokage was sitting in a chair with a table in front of him. The table had a piece of blue cloth upon it and on the cloth was a crystal ball. The Hokage looked up and watched as Kakashi walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you about Zaiki." The Hokage said as he relaxed back into his chair. "I see the same malice and darkness growing inside her heart just as I saw in Him."

"So what do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked hoping that there was some way to change Zaiki's path.

"I don't know but we must find a way before her heart is totally consumed by the darkness." The Hokage responded as he perfectly balanced the pipe between his lips.

**XOX**

Zaiki had just bathed and was upon her bed lying down. She had left her mask off and laid it upon her dresser. Her long black hair was now spread out under her. Zaiki would always put her hair up in a bun fashion before she put her mask on. And at night she would take it off and then unbind her hair. It would cascade down her shoulders and down her back.

"I guess I will get rid of my mask one day but not for a few more years." Zaiki said as she got into a more comfortable position to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zaiki woke up in a cold sweat. She sat upon her bed remembering the still vivid nightmare. Looking at the clock Zaiki decided to get up and get ready for what the day might hold for her. Once dressed she went to brush her long black hair. She was about to put it up but stopped as she thought of how much time it took her to put her hair up. She then grabbed her mask and stood there staring at it. Kakashi was right; the only reason why she wore it was to hide. Zaiki hated it when people glared at her so she thought if she put a mask on it would stop but it didn't work. People still glared at her and most of them looked like they were thinking of a way to get rid of her.

"Even with you on they will still glare, no matter what I do. I have to make a decision here and now. One, cower behind my mask forever or the second choice, just leave the mask off and show them that I don't give a crap what they think of me." Zaiki said as she tossed the mask back and forth, from one hand to the other, in front of her.

After thinking about it Zaiki put the mask down going with her second choice. She then grabbed her black choker with a green heart shape stone, that had gold wrapped around the edge, and then put it on. She was told that it belonged to her mother so she put it on and then covered it with her hitai-ate. With that done Zaiki went to the kitchen to whip up something to eat. After she was done eating she cleared the dishes and then headed toward the door when a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Zaiki asked as she got ready to leave her home.

"Come on," Naruto's voice came from the other side. "We got an extra cool mission today."

Rolling her eyes Zaiki lowered her head, making her hair cascade down her face, and then left. Zaiki could tell they were looking at her with confusion even though her gaze was on the ground. It frustrated Zaiki to no end to have them stand there looking at her speechless.

"Well what is the mission, Kakashi-sensei?" Zaiki asked as she looked up at the four earning her gasps from three. "I cannot help what I look like, so stop staring at me like that."

**XOX**

Once outside of Konohagakure's gates team seven met up with another jounin Yang. Her hair was a midnight black with white strikes which was tied in a loose ponytail. Her hitai-ate was tilted to the left, like Kakashi, covering her left eye. Yang's sleeveless dress, same style dress as Sakura, was white with a yin-yang symbol right over her bosom. Her skin tight black pants covered her legs.

"I'm here to help you on this mission," Yang moved so she was standing in front of them. "Our targets are all chuunin, who need to be captured and brought back alive if possible. We have learned the name of the ninja who helped them escape he goes by the name Mizuki. I've already heard that Naruto beat him up but he escaped helping five other bad ninjas as well. I know you four are still genin and that our targets are chuunin, but I believe if Hokage-sama didn't believe you could do it he would have never sent you out on the mission in the first place. I believe that they split up in three teams of two so we'll do the same." She then looked at Kakashi and said, "why don't you split us up into groups, Kakashi?"

"Well let's see," Kakashi looked over the group coming to a decision. "Sakura you'll go with Yang while Sasuke will go with me. That leaves Naruto and Zaiki. We are going in different directions. Naruto, Zaiki you will be heading north. Sasuke and I will go east which leaves west to Sakura and Yang. We'll keep in contact with the ear pieces that I gave you."

With that said the groups of two went in their assigned direction. This would be a hard mission for the genin but not as hard as when they went up against Zabuza and Haku.

**XOX**

**(Sakura and Yang)**

The two female ninjas headed west running. They were running at a brisk pace but Yang made sure to keep Sakura by her side at all times. The last time that she didn't stay by her partners' side her partner died, but she wasn't going to let that happen again. _I swear to you, Lucas that I will not let Sakura die. _Yang thought as she could still see him on the ground with a puddle of blood beneath him and her trying to help him. But of course he lost too much blood so he died leaving her alone to complete the mission.

"Yang-sensei," Sakura said snapping her out of her sad thoughts. "Why do you keep your hitai-ate tilted like that for?"

"There is a good reason why but I don't feel like explaining it. Stop." Yang stopped Sakura for right in front of them was two of the six chuunin they were looking for.

**XOX**

**(Naruto and Zaiki)**

The two genin were hiding in a bush as they watched two chuunin they were after stand and talk. One of them being Mizuki himself. Zaiki had stopped Naruto twice from talking and three times from jumping out and attacking the two ninja. She wanted to hear more before they attacked them.

"We can go to Iwagakure and tell them that we would like to join up with them." The other shinobi said as Mizuki thought it over.

"No they'll just think that we're spies sent from Konoha to see what they're up to." Mizuki responded as he paced in front of the other ninja. After a few seconds he stopped and looked at him and said, "I've heard of a village called Otogakura. The man in charge, Orochimaru, will let us join in and help him for he told me so."

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!" Naruto yelled as he came out of hiding as with four copies of himself and went to attack Mizuki.

"Not again," Mizuki said as he ran before Naruto could hit him, but of course Naruto went after him leaving Zaiki alone.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me." Zaiki said as she calmly came out of hiding to face him.

"Do you really think a little genin like you could ever defeat me?" The shinobi asked as he got ready to attack. His blue hair framed his face as he smirked and said, "prepare yourself."

He then lunged at Zaiki to attack but once he got close enough Zaiki kicked out hitting his midsection sending him flying. He smacked into a tree so hard that it knocked him out. A few seconds later the tree started to split, where the ninja hit it, and then fall over backwards with a loud crash.

"That was easy. I guess that answered your question that you should never underestimate your opponent no matter what." Zaiki said as she saw Naruto come back dragging Mizuki with him. "Good job, Naruto."

"You too Zaiki," Naruto then dragged Mizuki to where the other shinobi was and he helped Zaiki tie them together. "What do we do now, Zaiki?"

"I guess we take them back to the village and then meet up with the others." Zaiki said as they both grabbed the ninjas and headed back to Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After their mission to bring back the chuunin, team seven was on their way to help someone. They escorted a man back home to help him dig up his potatoes. All the way to the man's house he kept glaring at Zaiki. He didn't like her paper white skin and her golden snake like eyes, since she looked just like a person he remembered a long time ago. Once at his house he showed them to the back where his garden was located.

"As you can see there are all kinds of vegetables in the garden. Peas, tomatoes, and so on. So let's get to picking and digging ripe vegetables." The man said as he placed Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in different places in the garden. He then pointed at Zaiki and said, "I don't want you to touch my vegetables. I don't want your evil defiled hands near my vegetables. So go away you evil monster."

With that said Zaiki took off running in the direction they came from. The five of them watched as she disappeared around the house. Zaiki hated how he glared at her. Then there was that look in his eyes that told her that she reminded him of someone. Shrugging it off Zaiki kept going until she heard someone talking. She then stopped and carefully moved over to the huge bush. She moved aside leaves and branches to see a jounin and three genin. She watched carefully so she wouldn't give herself away. Zaiki blinked once, twice but when she blinked the third time the jounin was no longer there.

"It looks like I was caught peeking after all." Zaiki said as she slowly turned around to see the jounin was behind her.

Zaiki looked the jounin over and everything about him made her cringe. From his dorky hair cut to his large eyebrows and his choice of clothing, green spandex.

"Where is your sensei, little girl?" The man asked as he put his hands on his hips, and the three genin were now standing to her left.

"My name is Zaiki not little girl, and Kakashi-sensei is busy." Zaiki said as she remembered seeing the jounin had sat down and started to read his stupid book.

"Kakashi, well you can say he is my rival. My name is Gai and this is my team." Gai said as he waved his hand to the three genin.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Gay but I got to go." Zaiki said as she turned away and started off.

"It's Gai and live your youthful life to the fullest." Gai said as she left.

**XOX**

After helping the man pick his vegetables team seven went on three different missions. One helping pick weeds, which Naruto accidentally pulling some herbs up with the weeds. Second they were picking up trash out of a river, which Naruto lost his footing and almost fell down a huge waterfall. Then the final one, the one they just completed, which was to pick and walk a dog, of course Naruto, had to pick the biggest dog that also dragged him into a restricted area.

Once they got back Zaiki left without a word. It became a routine for her. After finishing a mission she would leave the group without a single word. She would walk around the village only to have people glare at her. Zaiki walked around until she heard a boy cry out. She then walked around a corner to see two outsiders, which one of them held Konohamaru. Sakura, Naruto, and Konohamaru's two friends Moegi and Udon stood in front of the two outsiders.

Zaiki saw an opportunity so using her incredible speed Zaiki snatched the huge fan that was on one of the outsiders back. She then came to a complete stop right beside Naruto which a gasp came from the fans owner. Zaiki then turned to face them only to see that the fans owner was glaring at her.

"Give me back my fan you brat." The young woman glared and stomped her foot in rage.

"It's Zaiki not brat, and you have to ask me nicely, Blondie." Zaiki said as the young woman once again stomped her foot in anger.

At that moment something hit the hand of the one holding Konohamaru. He dropped him and Konohamaru ran to stand by Naruto and Zaiki. They all turned to see Sasuke sitting on a tree limb tossing a rock in the air and catching it. There was some threatening words exchanged between them before the outsider took off his burden on his back and was about to unwrap it when someone stopped him.

"Kankuro stop." At hearing this Kankuro and the others saw a red head hanging upside down from a limb right behind Sasuke.

After seeing the red head genin Zaiki suddenly grabbed her head letting the fan go to fall to the ground as she fell down on her knees. Zaiki's head was pounding with such pain she cringed at the intense pain. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew exactly who it was.

"Zaiki-chan are you okay?" Sakura asked as Zaiki brushed her hand away.

"I'm fine I just need to…" Zaiki didn't finish her sentence. She then stood up still cringing in pain and said, "I need to go." With that said Zaiki ran away and didn't stop until she was home and lying on her bed.

The pounding in Zaiki's head finally went away after a few moments. Zaiki then sat up her breath labored and sweat dotted her forehead. After her breathing became normal Zaiki was so drained that she fall backwards and fell asleep.

**(Zaiki's dream/memory)**

Zaiki just turned six and of course like all the other birthdays it went unnoticed. She had just got back home when she saw the people who raised her talking to someone she didn't know. A few seconds later they noticed her and there was some money exchange between the man and her so called parents. The man then walked up to her and went to his knees so he was more eye leveled to her.

"Hello my name is Takahashi Nayato. I've come to take you with me since they don't want you." Nayato said as her so called mother and father nodded in agreement. "I will make sure to take good care of you."

Zaiki lowered her head and thought about it. She was glad that she was leaving but sad that now she knew that they totally hated her and no amount of kindness from her would change their feelings toward her. Looking back up at Nayato and saw a smile that she could not seem to say no to. So she accepted Nayato's hand and left with him.

After an hour of walking they finally got to their destination. On the outside it looked like a normal house but once inside it was filled with machines and all kinds of test tubes. Zaiki watched as Nayato take off his jounin vest and replace it with a long white lab coat. Two other men entered the room stopping in front of Nayato and bowing.

"Welcome back Nayato-sama." The man with brown hair said.

"It seems that you brought the test subject with you this time." The man with dark green hair said as he looked from Nayato to Zaiki then back to Nayato. "We have everything ready for her."

"Then get her ready." Nayato said as he left the room to go in the one that the men came from.

After getting Zaiki ready they took her to where Nayato was waiting. All Zaiki had on was a white clothe that was wrapped around her hips. Zaiki looked around the room to see deferent machines and test tubes and in the middle of the room was a huge operating table. She then looked at Nayato to see that he was holding a huge test tube with something inside it.

"I call it the vampire parasite." Nayato said as he went to stand in front of Zaiki. "I am going to put it into your body to see if it accepts or denies you as its new host."

With that said the two men grabbed Zaiki and strapped her face down on the table. After a few seconds Nayato cut Zaiki's back open and opened her back up by moving the skin to the side. Through the whole operation of putting the vampire parasite in her back Zaiki screamed in pain. She passed out a couple of times but was awakened by one of the men. After they were done Nayato sowed her back up and then unstrapped her. Zaiki then curled up into a ball as the men left the room. Even though curling herself into a ball sent more pain through her Zaiki stayed in that position.

After the men left a few seconds went by in agonizing pain when someone else entered the room. The person then walked up to her and picked her up then sat down and cradled her in his lap. Her head on his chest she heard the beating of his heart. No she heard two separate patterns as if he had two hearts instead of one.

"My name is Dan and I know what you're going through. That second pattern of beating is the vampire parasite in me. I will help you through the pain and train you on how to control it." Dan said as he tried his best to soothe her pain away.

**XOX**

After a few days the pain was gone and her back was completely healed thanks to the vampire parasite. Dan kept his word and trained her. She had telepathic and some telekinetic power once she was in control and not the parasite. Zaiki was now eight years old and sitting on the grass as her sensei talked.

"Now you have to remember that there are draw backs of having the vampire parasite in you. For example it feeds on red blood cells so after a while we get the need to drink blood. Another drawback is the parasite's ability to talk to you telepathically. There are some up sides to it though, like it helps with chakra control and it gives chakra too. It also helps us keep in contact with one another." Dan said loving the way Zaiki clung to every word he said. "Why don't you go train for an hour or two and meet me back here."

Getting away from Dan was her plan to begin with since she had something to do. She went deep into the forest until she came to an opening. She stopped and waited for someone. As she waited she thought about the time she spent at the academy and then with Dan. That's when she felt her half mask that covered the top half of her face with her hand. Dan had helped her make it so she loved wearing it. There was a slight rustle of leaves and then two jounin appeared.

"Oh look hon, it's the monster child we gave away and she finally covered her monster face." The kunoichi said laughing afterwards.

"Sheath those kunai Zaiki you're out of your league." The shinobi said but Zaiki still held a kunai in each hand. "Fine you want us to teach you a lesson then come on."

The two jounin got ready but before they could make a move Zaiki lunged at them becoming nothing but a blur to their eyes. Lightning streaked the sky and thunder boomed loudly as little drops of water came down. Soon the droplets of water became a down pour. There in the opening stood Zaiki covered with blood. The two jounin lying on the ground dead. Their throats were ripped open as if a wild animal had attacked them, and a kunai pierced through their chest where their hearts where.

"This is what the vampire parasite can do." Zaiki said unable to take her eyes off the two dead bodies in front of her.

As she just stood there staring at them she thought she would feel some kind of satisfaction, however, there was nothing. Just an empty felling that made her feel like she was going to throw up at any moment. After taking a deep breath Zaiki was able to look away from the gore and run off.

**(End dream/memory)**

Zaiki woke up from the vivid memory. _What happened to me?_ Zaiki thought as she rubbed her head.

_**You sensed the one tailed beast inside that red head and it gave you a pounding headache, just like when you sensed the nine tailed beast in Naruto. **_It was the parasite talking to her and it annoyed her to no end.

"You know what Dan-sensei said was right you're annoying when you talk." Zaiki said out loud as she left her home for some fresh air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Zaiki was once again walking around the village. Her teammates and herself was informed by their sensei that the chuunin exams were about to start and that they had a choice to join are not. They only had until tomorrow to think about it. Zaiki already made up her mind, she was going to join and become a chuunin. No matter what Zaiki was going to become a chuunin and show her village that she was a good kunoichi and a better ally then foe.

She walked around the village watching as people were going about their business trying their best to ignore her as she walked by them. Zaiki only shook her head at them and then headed back home. Zaiki was almost home when she looked up, since her gaze was pointed at the ground and not straight ahead of her, only to see that the Third Hokage was standing at her door looking straight at her. Surprised to see him standing at her door Zaiki turned her leisured stroll into a fast pace walk that got her to her home faster.

"Did you need something, Hokage-sama?" Zaiki asked as he stepped aside to let Zaiki unlock her door.

"I need to talk to you, Zaiki. So let's go in." He followed Zaiki in and then to the kitchen, where they sat at the table across from one another. "I'm assigning you a new sensei, but before you say a word you will not start training with your new sensei until after the chuunin exams. I also wanted to give you this." The Hokage then reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll, which he handed to Zaiki. "It's a sealed scroll."

"A sealed scroll?" Zaiki asked a little confused on why the Hokage would give her something like that.

"It will open when the time is right." The Hokage said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Hokage-sama, who will be my new sensei?" Zaiki asked as she too got up and went toward the door.

"Her name is Mitarashi Anko and you will be calling her sensei for awhile." The Hokage said as he opened the door to show a woman with black hair that was pulled back, but her bangs fell free framing her face.

The two kunoichi locked gazes and Zaiki saw the look that most people gave her, the look of recognition. She hated it when people looked at her like that. It was mostly people over the age of twenty that looked at her and saw someone from their past.

"I'll leave you two alone." After he said this he disappeared.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko but to you it's Anko-sensei." Anko said as she looked Zaiki from head to toe.

"That's after the chuunin exams and if I don't become a chuunin." Zaiki said getting a little annoyed at how Anko was staring at her.

"You would think that, but no. Even if you become chuunin I will still become you new sensei. My job will be to help direct and teach you until the Hokage tells me to stop." Anko said as she took two steps toward Zaiki.

"Do I remind you of someone, Anko-sensei?" Zaiki said in a smooth voice that sent cold shivers up and down Anko's spine.

_That is the same way he spoke. _Anko thought to herself not knowing that someone had got into her mind and was reading it like an open book. _She's just like him, Orochimaru._

**XOX**

Sakura sat there on her bed replaying what Kakashi had told them earlier. She had a choice to make and that was either join the chuunin exams now or wait till next time. She could wait until she was more ready and had more training, but what if Ino, her love rival for Sasuke, joined and became a chuunin now.

"There's no way I'm going to let that happen." Sakura said as she made up her mind. _Cha, I'm going to join and become a chuunin before that pig Ino does. Then Sasuke will see how great a kunoichi I am._

"Sakura dinner's ready so come down and eat." Sakura's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming." Sakura yelled back just a little annoyed that her mother interrupted her thoughts of choking Ino and wining Sasuke.

**XOX**

"Oh yeah, I'm going to join the chuunin exams and finally beat Sasuke. I wonder if I could get Sakura to notice me if I'm a chuunin." Naruto said as he sat at the kitchen table waiting for his ramen to get done.

Naruto sat there for three minutes day dreaming on how he could defeat Sasuke and win Sakura's affection. He was so into his day dreaming that he didn't even hear the timer go off. It actually took a full minute for him to realize that his food was done and ready for him to eat.

"Come to me my sweet ramen." Naruto said as he picked up his chopsticks and began to chow down on the noodles. "I'll beat Sasuke and become a chuunin."

**XOX**

_Orochimaru, now where have I heard that name before?_ Zaiki thought to herself as she lay on her bed. After asking Anko if she looked like someone she knew Zaiki went into Anko's mind only to hear that name. She remembered that a shinobi from her village had said his name but whom.

_**It was that chuunin Mizuki that mentioned his name. **_The parasite was talking to her but this time she wasn't going to interrupt. _**Remember he said this, Orochimaru, is a leader of a village called Otogakura.**_

_Now that you mention it I do. _Zaiki thought as she slung her legs over the edge of her bed and sat up.

They had gone on a mission on which they had joined up with a jounin named Yang. She told them about the mission and they were split up into groups of two. Zaiki was paired up with Naruto but it wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be, well almost. They were just lucky that they were the ones to find Mizuki. After the chuunin exams Zaiki was going to have to find more info on this Orochimaru person. Maybe she could get Anko to tell her what she needed to know.

"That's what I'll do." Zaiki said as she looked at the sealed scroll the Hokage had given her earlier. "But first I am going to find a way to unseal this thing."

Zaiki looked at the scroll trying to figure out what kind of seal it was. After a few moments she felt movement in her lower back and then the parasite's laughter filled her head.

_**That seal cannot be broken until the person who sealed it has taken his last breath.**_

_You mean I cannot open this until that old fart is died. _This bit of information just made her angry. So she got up and started to pace back and forth. "Why did he give it to me when he knew it wouldn't open up until he was dead?"

_**Maybe he wanted you to have it because he knows his inevitable death is near.**_

"You're probably right." Zaiki said as she calmed down and sat back down on the edge of her bed. "I guess the real question I want answered is what exactly is in this scroll that the Hokage wanted me to have it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Today was the day of the chuunin exams began and the selected genin who would fight and try to become a chuunin. Zaiki had prepared herself last night and early that morning. She had sharpened her ninja tools, gathered and made pills like chakra pills, food pills, and some special blood red pills. Zaiki even prepared special clothing that could with stand almost anything. The clothes were a black long sleeve fish net shirt that Zaiki stretched over her middle finger making a triangle on the back of her hand. The black shirt was secured by first tying one side to the inside of the shirt and then tying it again on the left side of course on the outside of the shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were loose and reached an inch or two above her wrist. The pants were of course black and reached to the top of her open toe ninja sandals. There was a pocket on the lower half of the right pant leg giving Zaiki extra storage space.

Zaiki then grabbed her pouch of ninja tools and secured it to her belt on the left side of her lower back. She then strapped on two shuriken holsters, one on each leg. After securing the holsters in place Zaiki grabbed three small boxes that she stored in her right lower leg pants pocket.

"I guess I'm ready." Zaiki said to herself as she headed toward the front door.

But she didn't quite make before she turned back around and went back to her room to grab something. Zaiki grabbed her mask and turned it over to look at the back of the mask. There in the middle she had placed a picture of herself when she was seven, of course without the mask on, and to her right with his left arm draped around her small shoulders kneeling down was her sensei, Dan. She then pulled the black cloth, which was attached to the mask, over the picture and then secured it to her right hip.

"Dan-sensei, I will make you proud of me by becoming a chuunin." Zaiki said as she placed her hand over her heart and then left.

Zaiki was heading toward the academy where the first part of the chuunin exams was to be held when on her way she met up with Sakura. The two kunoichi walked a little more before they came upon Naruto and Sasuke heading in the same direction. So since they all were going to the same place they decided to walk there together. All the way to the academy was silent as Zaiki looked at each of them and wondered if they knew exactly what they were getting themselves into.

"Well here we are." Zaiki said as they reached the academy. "Let's go in."

"Yeah I'm fired up." Naruto said as he, Sasuke, and Sakura headed in.

"I guess I shouldn't wonder if they know." Zaiki said as she watched them go in.

For some reason it felt like there was someone watching her so she immediately turned and looked around only to find nothing. Shrugging it off Zaiki slowly walked in only to hear commotion from inside. Not even making an effort to walk faster Zaiki walked to where she found the others as Sasuke talked to someone she recognized as one of the genin with that one jounin. Well that and the fact that he was number one rookie last year. He was Hyuuga Neji. Standing close to him was one of his teammates that Zaiki found out was TenTen. TenTen's mother was the one that ran the weapon shop that Zaiki shopped at, and she also found out that her family had ran that shop for a long time. Then Zaiki looked behind Sasuke to find Naruto and another Ninja leaning against the wall. The other ninja was Rack Lee who she thought was an exact copy of their sensei Gai. Sighing Zaiki headed over only to watch the other genin leave.

"We should get going too." Zaiki said as they turned to see her walk off.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto almost yelled as they followed Zaiki.

But before they could go up the last set of stairs they were stopped by Rock Lee. Zaiki sighed as she realized what was about to happen.

"Uchiha Sasuke I challenge you." Rock Lee said as he blocked their path.

Zaiki shook her head as she zoned out and actually wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation. Well that is until she heard two people start fighting. Snapping out of it she looked only to watch as Sasuke was hit into the air and Lee was under him in the air in no time. Zaiki heard Sakura gasp in fright but before Lee could do any real damage he was stopped. Sasuke landed on Sakura for she tried to catch him so he wouldn't hit the floor. Zaiki walked up to them as a strange talking turtle showed up and started to talk to Lee.

"Is it just me or is that a talking turtle?" Naruto asked as he pointed toward Lee and the huge turtle.

"Yeah Naruto it is all but a dream and when you wake up you are going to be in your bed wondering what they hell did I eat to make me dream that." Zaiki responded as her voice held a hint of sarcasm and annoyance. _I should not take out my anger out on him. I am the stupid one here._

Then out of nowhere someone showed up. Zaiki knew who it was exactly since she saw him before. It was none other but Lee's sensei Gai. Lee started to talk to Gai but what got to Zaiki and the others was when the two of them actually started to cry. Zaiki looked at them in disbelief as the two were showing tears without even caring that there were other people in the room.

"Well you must be Kakashi's students." Gai said from behind them. "Well you can say that he and I are rivals." Gai then looked at each of them in turn but then he noticed that there was only three instead of four. "Hey were there not four of you?"

As soon as that came out of Gai's mouth he felt something poke his back. Startled Gai jumped away only to see that it was only Zaiki.

"You should never allow an enemy to get behind you. I could have killed you right then and there and you wouldn't have seen it coming until it was too late." Zaiki said and then started away.

The others followed her up the stairs but they stopped short to their destination for their sensei, Kakashi, was standing right there. The four of them walked right up to him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as they stopped right in front of their sensei.

"Well I am glad to see that all of you decided to come because if one of you didn't show then I would have to tell the others that they couldn't enter this room." Kakashi said as three of the four looked at him in confusion.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, you said that it was up to us as individuals." Sakura said pointing out that he had said that to them when he told them about the exams.

"Well if I was to say that then Sasuke and Naruto would have talked you into it and I wanted you to make your choice." Kakashi said as Sakura nodded.

"So if I didn't show up the others would have been turned away?" Sakura asked.

"Well maybe since the exams consists of teams with three members that would be a yes." Kakashi responded.

"Wait we have four so if I did decided not to go there would still be three members so they wouldn't be turned down." Sakura said as she gave herself a pat on the back.

"Well your team is special so if you were not to show they would still have been turned down. All teammates have to turn up to be allowed to enter in the chuunin exams. Well what are we waiting for; you four can go in and start the exams." Kakashi then stepped aside to let them go inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They walked into the room only to see that it was filled of genin. Looking around the room they could see that the genin were from different hidden villages. All of them looked at the door to see them enter but they looked away after a few seconds. Zaiki could tell that all of them must have had at least entered this same exam at least one time before but had failed and came back.

"Sasuke you came." Ino shrieked as she grabbed Sasuke from behind and held him. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Zaiki rolled her eyes for all of the female genin her age had a huge crush on Sasuke but she didn't. The only feelings she had toward Sasuke was respect for him being a good fighter and a quick learner. Also unlike the other female genin of her age she was more focused on actually training and honing her ninja skills.

So instead of listening to the two girls fight over Sasuke, Zaiki walked away but not too far away from her group. She looked more around the room and spotted the three sand-nin that they had encountered right before they learned of the chuunin exams. Zaiki's eyes fell right on the one with red hair the one that had the one-tail youkai spirit inside of him. Her body started to react but it wasn't pain that went through her body. It was just like the time when she first found out that Naruto had the nine-tailed beast in him.

First her body went through pain of the presences of the youkai spirit. Then after she recovered her body, physical and mental, was drawn to the power of the youkai spirit and its host. It was like how she was drawn to Naruto, the power that was within the two is what held her. And if she were to taste a drop of their blood then she would be able to taste the power of the youkai spirit and also she would get memories and jutsu that they have learned over the years of training.

Zaiki looked away for she did not want anyone to know where she was looking. Her gaze then went to the others only to see that they were talking to someone she didn't know so she went over where they were standing to see who it was.

"Hey Zaiki," Naruto said as Zaiki came up from behind them. "This is Kabuto."

The man had silver hair and round glasses that would sometimes hide his eyes. Zaiki inclined her head toward him but by the way he was looking at her she knew that he saw someone else and not her at all. Just a little irritated Zaiki walked off even though she wanted to know what they were talking about.

After her team was done talking to Kabuto they walked a little away from him and then out of nowhere one of the ninjas went after Kabuto. The ninja swung his arm but right before it could hit Kabuto moved out of the way. The other ninja then moved away but after a second Kabuto's glasses cracked and he hunched over and practically vomited on the floor. Then out of nowhere out of a poof of smoke elder ninja probably all jounin showed up.

"All right settle down and listen up. I am Morino Ibiki and I will be your proctor for this part of the chuunin exams." Ibiki then looked over all the genin only to have one stand out the most. He looked right at Zaiki and glared then looked away to focus on what he was about to say. "The first part of the exam is a hand written test and you will be seated by the number that we give you. So line up and come get your number."

Everyone did what they were told and one at a time went up and got a number. Then it was Zaiki's turn to go up. She went up to Ibiki only to have him glare at her so Zaiki just being herself glared back and then took a number. She went to go sit down but once she got to her seat she mentally cursed but at the same time she jumped for joy. Right there was in the seat next to her was none other than the red head ninja with the one-tail youkai spirit in him.

Zaiki took her seat but was careful not to get to close. Then she looked around the room to see that Naruto was in the second row while Sakura was in the fourth. She looked around more and found that Sasuke was a row behind her. She then looked forward and waited for the man to say something for she wanted to know what was on the piece of paper, which laid face down in front of her, had on it.

"All right here is how the first part of the chuunin exams will work. As I said before this part of the test is hand written. You will have an hour to complete this test. If you are caught cheating that will be a mark against your team and if you get three marks you and your team fail and have to leave." Ibiki looked around the room to make sure that they were indeed listening. "All right the chuunin exams start…right…now."

Everyone flipped their papers over and started the hand written part of the exams. Zaiki glanced over the questions and knew that Naruto might not be able to answer a single one. Sighing Zaiki went back to the first question and started to write her answer. She knew that there was something up. There had to be something else, something that she was not getting. Then it came to her. Ninjas were stealthy people. They did things in secret and were never caught. So if they could get away with cheating then…

_**Zaiki you do not need to cheat, you have me to guide you. **_

The parasite had a point. He could allow her to go into anyone's mind and she would never be caught. For it didn't require her to lift her head or move it in any direction all she had to do was use her power that she gained from the parasite and pick someone from the room and enter their mind without anyone knowing.

_**Now you are thinking straight. All right, whose mind are we going to probe for the answers?**_

Zaiki thought about it. After thinking for a few minutes, she knew whom she wanted. The one they had met earlier, Kabuto.

_I want to probe Kabuto's mind and find the answers and I want to know why he looked at me the way he did earlier._

_**Two birds with one stone I see. Fine I will do as you say.**_

After she was in Kabuto's mind, she found the answers and she wrote them down. After finishing the ninth question, Zaiki read what it said for the tenth question.

_The tenth question will not show up until the time is almost up I wonder what it could be?_

_**I wonder if it will be hard or easy.**_

_Oh, please give me a break. _Zaiki mentally sighed. _Did you get anything else from Kabuto's mind? As in why he was looking at me like he was._

_**I found an image of a man that I thought you might find very interesting.**_

Right after the parasite said that he showed her an image of a man with pale white skin, golden eyes that reminded her of snake eyes, and dark black hair that swayed in the wind. After seeing the image Zaiki's entire being froze. Even though the image was, a man well into his years Zaiki could not help but see that she looked just like the man.

_Did you happen to get the name of this man? _Zaiki asked hoping that the parasite at least got a name to go with the image.

_**Did I not tell you that you would find it interesting? In addition, I got a name to go with that image.**_

Zaiki waited for the parasite to continue but he did not. Just a little aggravated Zaiki tightened her grip on the pencil in her hand.

_Well are you going to tell me or are you going to leave that information out and get me mad._

The parasite laughed at Zaiki's angry tone and for being so impatient.

_**All right little one I will tell you the name if it makes you feel better. That man's name is…Orochimaru.**_

Zaiki froze again at the name. How many times was she going to hear that name before she finally met the man himself?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Zaiki sat there as time went by and watched the others as they tried to finish the test. It was about forty minutes in to the test when Zaiki looked over a little to see what the red headed ninja was doing but she decided not to and just concentrate on something else. Sighing Zaiki put her head down to wait out the fifteen minutes before the tenth question was revealed. The minutes seemed to just, drag on and on it did not seem that it would end.

About five minutes until the hour Ibiki, the proctor, walked up a little and started to talk, "the last question will be revealed now. But of course there is a catch to it." Ibiki stopped to look at everyone to see his or her reaction to the news. After a moment he went on, "if you do not answer this question right you will fail the exams and will have to leave. And here is the catch like I said if you fail you are out but you will never get to take this exam ever again."

Everyone gasped at the news. They started to chatter amongst themselves. Zaiki looked around to see that everyone was just a little irritated and most of them were scared.

"If you want to back out now raise your hand and you and your entire team will leave to be able to take the test another day." Ibiki then again looked around the entire room to see that more than half the people in the room looked like they were about to raise their hand.

One team after another raised their hand and left the room. They were scared that they would not be able to answer the last question and not be able to take the chuunin exams again. Zaiki kept her eyes on Naruto to see if he would raise his hand. She could tell he was nervous and a little look into his mind she saw that he did not want to disappoint his friends. Just than Naruto's hand went up making Zaiki gap in surprise.

"I will not give up that is my ninja way." Naruto said as he slammed his hand back down on the desk in front of him.

_Way to put it Naruto._ Zaiki thought as she sat back and smirked just a bit.

"Alright is that all who want to leave," Ibiki paused to make sure that no one else was going to back out. When no one else raised their hand he went on to say, "all I have to say right now is that you all passed."

This only got gasps out of almost everyone. While Ibiki explained what had happened Zaiki leaned forward with a sigh. She could not believe that she had actually believed that there was a tenth question. That is when the window broke allowing two kunai to enter and pin up something of a blue sheet. On it said congratulations and right in front of it was her new sensei Anko.

_Oh great it is her._ Zaiki thought to herself as she mentally sighed in frustration.

"Alright I am Anko and I will be the proctor for the second half of the exam." Anko then looked around the room to pick out one genin which of course was Zaiki. Their eyes meet for a second before Anko looked away to go on to say, "we will all meet tomorrow at noon at a spot that your jounin will tell you. Until then you are all dismissed."

**XOX**

Zaiki sat there on the bench waiting for the others to arrive. She was thinking about how it will be after the chuunin exams. How she will be pulled away from her team just to be put on to a one-man squad. There was a question stuck in her head would it be better in a one-man squad instead of a four man one. Sighing once again, she heard that the others were finally arriving so she stood up to great them. Like usual Sakura was tagging along after Sasuke and Naruto looked a little on the down side. Yeah she was going to miss being a team with them.

"Oi you guys ready to go." Zaiki said as all of them turned their attention to her.

"Yeah we are definitely ready." Naruto said as he cheered up a whole lot.

"Alright then let's go to that spot sensei told us about." Zaiki said as she and Naruto led the way.

"Hey Sasuke-kun have you noticed that Zaiki is acting a little strange lately?" Sakura asked hoping that she was just not imagining it.

_She is right Zaiki usually does not talk much to anyone and of late, she has been talking to us a little more. Then there is the fact that she seems to want to help that knucklehead._ Sasuke thought to himself as he answered, "yes I have."

"We still have ample time before the second half of the exams starts to ask." Sakura wanted an answer so she hurried up and stopped Zaiki and Naruto. "Zaiki we all want to know what is wrong with you. I mean you passed out when you saw that sand-nin and before that you started to act more weird than usual."

Zaiki just stood there for she did not know how to take that last remark. She stood there thinking of whether or not to tell them. However, in the end they would find out at the end of the chuunin exams.

"Alright I will tell you." Zaiki said as all three of them lined up in front of her. "Umm at the end of the exams I will no longer be part of cell seven."

The news caught them all by surprise. Zaiki was no longer going to be part of their team. Well it did explain why she was talking to them more but at the same time keeping her distance away from them.

"So do you know who your new teammates and sensei are?" Sasuke asked a little curious himself.

"Well I am not going to be put into a team I will be by myself and for my sensei you already met her." Zaiki said as they looked at her in confusion. They had met many female jounins. "Alright then she is the proctor for the second exam."

_Her. _Were all of their thoughts when she said that and a picture of Anko came to their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There they stood in front of a huge forest that had a fence surrounding it waiting for Anko to tell them why they were there. As they waited, Zaiki looked around to see different teams from different villages. Once again, Zaiki's eyes found the ninja from the sand village. Her eyes were fastened onto one single ninja however she looked away quickly so not to draw that ninja's attention. Zaiki then looked forward to see Naruto running from a box. Rolling her eyes, she looked away from Naruto to further more scope out the competition. After a few minutes and interviews later Anko got everyone's attention.

"Now on to the second part of the Chuunin exams," Anko said as she looked over the genin that made it this far. "The forest behind me is where the second exam takes place. This will consist of survival of the fittest. The Forest of Death or Area 44 will be difficult for anyone to get through it is most likely that most of you will die."

Almost everyone gasped at the news, well except one blond ninja. Zaiki looked at Naruto as he made fun of Anko by putting his hands on his hips, binding a little down, and then started to wiggle his hips. Since Zaiki was so close to Naruto she moved over. Zaiki had moved right in time for a kunai went whizzing by cutting Naruto's left cheek. Zaiki watched as a small amount of blood escaped the tiny wound on his cheek. It took everything that Zaiki had to not go into bloodlust right then and there.

In no time Anko stood behind him bent over as she licked some of Naruto's blood away. Anko then said something that Zaiki did not quit catch. After a heartbeat later one of the grass-nin was behind Anko handing her kunai back with a huge tongue. After Anko had taken it back Naruto tried his best to get his tongue to do the same.

"Hey Zaiki-chan," Naruto said as he walked up to Zaiki to stand by her. "Did you see that? I want to be able to do that too."

"Why would you want to?" Zaiki asked as she turned her eyes to Anko.

"Well it was awesome." Naruto then looked away from Zaiki and then grumbled, "I bet you can't do it."

"How about I figure out how it is done and then teach you." Zaiki making Naruto smile.

"Okay," Naruto said as he turned his attention to Anko.

"Alright I will finish explaining what this part of the exam will include. In the middle of this forest is a building. The teams that make it to the buildings within a certain amount of time will continue to the next step in the Chuunin exams. However, to enter the building you will have to carry two scrolls," Anko then held out two scrolls. "One is the heaven scroll and the other is the earth scroll. Each team that has two will be permitted entrance in the building. Now I am passing around papers that all of you will sign. It is basically says that if you are hurt or worse killed we are not held responsible."

The papers then were handed out to each ninja. Everyone then sat somewhere as they looked over the paper and then signed it. After signing hers, Zaiki took the time to look around once more. She then looked at the grass-nin that had returned Anko's kunai. For some reason that ninja was paying close attention to her and Sasuke. Shaking her head she turned her gaze to Naruto who at the moment was getting back up.

"Okay this exam will last for three days. Yes you have three days to make it to the tower. Once you hand in your teams papers you will receive a scroll. No other team will know which scroll you have or which of your group has it." Anko said as each team went up to receive their scroll and to turn in their papers. "Now that is over each team will pick a gate to go into. You will not go in until I give the word.

The teams of ninja then went to a gate, stood there, and waited for Anko to give the word. As they stood in front of the gate Zaiki could not help but wonder why that grass-nin was so interested in Sasuke and her.

_Maybe I am just being paranoid again. _Zaiki thought to herself.

_**On the other hand, it could be that the ninja has big plans set up for the both of you.**_ The parasite said making Zaiki growl in her mind.

_I did not ask for your opinion now leave me alone._ Zaiki mentally growled at the parasite.

All the parasite did was laugh and then receded away. Zaiki sighed in relief as she and the others got ready to enter the forest. In no time Anko's voice could be heard as she told them to start the tournament.

**XOX**

After entering the forest Team 7 then stopped to look around. Zaiki watched as they looked around as they rested for the moment.

"I have to pee." Naruto said as he was about to unzip his pants in front of them all.

Sakura then punched Naruto on the back of the head and said, "you idiot go somewhere else and pee. How dare you think about peeing in front of two ladies?"

Zaiki shook her head as she looked away. She was scanning the area for any immediate threats that would try and take their scroll. In no time Naruto came back with a slight grin on his face. Right away Zaiki got a sure feeling that the Naruto before them was not the real Naruto.

"Wow I really had to go. I could have spelled my entire name." Naruto said as he came into better view.

"You idiot we did not want to…" Sakura stopped as Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto.

The kunai embedded itself in the tree next to Naruto's head.

"You're not Naruto." Sasuke said as he put his arm down.

"What are you talking about Sasuke it is really me." Naruto whined.

"No you are not. The real Naruto has a scratch on his left cheek that he just received before entering this forest. Also your shuriken holster is on the wrong side." Sasuke pointed out. "I swear you are even worse than Naruto when it comes to transforming."

Mad that he was caught the ninja then turned back into his true form. The Rain-nin then glared at Sasuke as he breathed through a mask. After a few exchanges of words Sasuke attacked the Rain-nin. Zaiki backed away and got a kunai ready just in case his teammates were nearby even though Zaiki knew they were not.

"Sakura what are you doing." Sasuke yelled making Sakura snap out of the daze she was in. "Be prepared his teammates might be around."

Sasuke then got a few good hits in before the Rain-nin retreated for the moment. However, Team 7 was going to be ready just in case he should show up again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After the Rain-nin had retreated, Cell 7 was now sitting down thinking of a way to get the other scroll they needed. As they sat there, Sasuke was coming up with something that would help them in a different way. Not too long ago Sasuke got the feeling that they were being watched by someone but he just did not know whom. Therefore, he would just have to come up with a password that would be too difficult for a certain someone to remember.

"Alright I have a plan," Sasuke said getting the others attention. "After the Rain-nin attacked us I have been thinking about something. That is that we need some kind of password that only the four of us know. Since the other ninja can transform and look like any of us we need a safe guard to insure that we know who is who."

"Sasuke you're so smart." Sakura said making Naruto growl.

"So what is this so called password?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

"I will tell you but I will only say it once so pay attention. The question that you will have to answer is this. When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke then looked around to make sure that they were indeed listening to him. "A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for the ninja to strike."

As soon as Sasuke was done, he looked to see that Sakura and Zaiki both had taken the words he had said and memorized. However, when he looked at Naruto he could tell that he was frustrated and confused. It was what he thought would happen.

"Naruto did you get that?" Sasuke asked making Naruto glare at him.

"Of course I did." Naruto then crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I just thought that it was a password not a passphrase."

Naruto pouted as the others rolled their eyes at him. Zaiki then sighed as she looked away from the group. In the next instant Zaiki knew something was wrong. Therefore, she jumped up high in the air right in time as a gust of strong wind went through where she was just sitting. Zaiki saw that Naruto was blown away while the others quickly dodged it. As Zaiki landed she saw Sasuke and Sakura standing to her left.

"Wait Zaiki you have to answer the question. When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke said lifting his hand up stopping her from coming any closer.

"A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for the ninja to strike." Zaiki responded making Sasuke drop his hand.

A moment later Naruto appeared and walked a little toward them. However, he stopped when a kunai was thrown at him. He dodged it right in time. All heads then turned to Zaiki who had thrown the kunai right when Naruto appeared.

"Zaiki why did you do that?" Sakura asked confused that Zaiki would do that without first asking the question that their team knew the answer to.

"First off Naruto was blown that way," Zaiki then pointed behind her. "Therefore Naruto should be coming up from behind me not in front."

The others then looked at the imposter Naruto all thinking the same thing. Who was impersonating Naruto now? As they waited the imposter transformed back to reveal the Grass-nin that had returned Anko's kunai. Zaiki shuddered as a sense of dread went through her entire body.

"Anyway Sasuke would have found out eventually if you would have answered the question right." Zaiki said between clenched teeth.

For some reason or another Zaiki was having trouble controlling herself. She could sense that the Grass-nin was indeed strong but there was something about the ninja that set her on edge. The Grass-nin seemed to be suppressing his chakra level making it seem that he was a genin when he was probably in a higher stature.

_This cannot be good at all._ Zaiki thought to herself as she looked at her teammates. _Why are they just standing there for?_

"Sasuke," Zaiki said making Sasuke look at her. "Let me fight him alone for a while."

"No way Zaiki-chan." Sakura argued. "There is no way we are going to allow you to fight on your own."

"Just let me fight him alone until you feel the need to interrupt. I have a feeling and I am going to go on that feeling. So just back out and watch my back just in case I need your assistance." Zaiki then turned back to the Grass-nin who at the moment was grinning.

"Fine but once I see an opening I am taking it." Sasuke said, as he got ready.

Zaiki then nodded and lunged at the Grass-nin with such incredible speed. Right before Zaiki could make contact with the other ninja the ninja dodged. Spinning quickly around Zaiki then jumped in the air and landed on a huge branch. Zaiki then looked around to see if she could at least sense where the ninja was hiding.

Out of nowhere, the Grass-nin showed up from right behind her. Right before the ninja could make contact Zaiki blocked the attack. The ninja then jumped back a few feet away. In a blink of an eye, a few punches were exchanged. However, none of the blows hit their intended target.

_I am not getting anywhere._ Zaiki thought to herself as she prepared herself for another attack.

_**Zaiki I need…**_ The parasite got cut off by Zaiki mentally grunting at it. _**Fine then win this battle without me.**_

Zaiki then grunted again as she dodged a kick. It just went back and forth. Kick block hit block and dodge. Just as Zaiki was getting into the rhythm of the fight the Grass-nin then pulled out a surprise attack. The attack hit Zaiki directly making her fly backwards. Zaiki hit the nearest tree and then slide down to land on her feet on the ground below.

"Zaiki-chan," Sakura yelled as she and Sasuke ran up to her.

After reaching her side all three of them then looked forward to see the Grass-nin standing on a very low branch. In the next instant Zaiki's whole body just froze. However, just as fast as it came, it left. Zaiki then looked at her two teammates only to see them staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Sakura, Sasuke what the hell." Zaiki looked at them in turn trying to figure out what just happened.

_That ninja just did a genjutsu, right? _Zaiki asked the parasite.

_**Even though I am irritated at you at the moment I will answer you. Yes it was a genjutsu and since you have me no genjutsu no matter how strong will affect you.**_ The parasite responded with irritation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Grass-nin just stood there amazed that this genin was not affected by the genjutsu. However, what caught the ninja's attention the most was right when the genjutsu was activated the genin's eyes had turned color. It went from being a golden color to a crimson red color with the white of her eyes becoming black. Just as fast, as it turned colors, it went back to the original color gold. Right now, the genin was glaring right in his direction.

_She is more powerful than I anticipated her to be. _The Grass-nin thought as a wicked smile split across his face. _I guess her mother did not want to keep her after all._

"Stop smirking and fight me." Zaiki said as she jumped in the air to attack the ninja.

However, right after she jumped the Grass-nin then threw two kunai straight at Sasuke and Sakura. Zaiki slightly turned her head as she landed on a near branch to see that Sasuke had moved along with Sakura. _That was a close one._ Zaiki thought to herself as she turned her attention to the Grass-nin. Wasting no time, Zaiki lunged at the ninja. Once again, it was a fight of mostly blocks and dodges.

After a few moments of fighting, a scream was heard. Knowing that it was Sakura, Zaiki turned her head away from the fight, which was a great mistake. The Grass-nin took advantage of her distraction and delivered a kick to her abdomen that in turn sent her flying. Zaiki landed not too far away upon a huge branch. Zaiki's eyes slowly opened to see that Sasuke had attacked the Grass-nin.

"Sasuke be careful." Zaiki whispered.

"Zaiki-chan are you okay?" Sakura asked as she landed right beside her.

"I'm fine," Zaiki responded as Sakura helped her into a sitting position with her back against the tree.

"Zaiki do you think Sasuke can win?" Sakura asked as they watched Sasuke take on the Grass-nin.

"I do not know since you have to factor in Sasuke's sharingan and that we have no idea what level this ninja is really at." Zaiki said as she held her abdomen in pain.

"The ninja is just like us at a genin level, right." Sakura could not tear her gaze away from the fight before them.

"While I was fighting that ninja I found out that he is somehow surpassing his true level. So it will only appear that he is genin when in reality he could even be higher than a jounin." Zaiki explained as she tried hard to stay awake even though her intense pain threaten to make her pass out.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun is in trouble. I have to help him." Sakura was stopped by Zaiki grabbing her arm.

"No if you go out there you will only get in Sasuke's way." Zaiki said as Sakura sank back down.

This was all Zaiki could think of to do for the moment. Just to stay back and observe the fight from a safe distance away. She had to keep Sakura away from the fight as well for she would just become a burden for Sasuke. If she were to interfere Sasuke's full attention would be on her and not the actual fight. Therefore, out of the safety of Sasuke and Sakura, Zaiki would hold her back as long as she could.

_Where the hell are you Naruto?_ Zaiki thought to herself as Sasuke jumped away from the Grass-nin.

However, Zaiki blacked out right at that moment. Zaiki felt like she was slipping into a black abyss that she could not escape from. No matter how much she fought against it, it seemed that she was getting nowhere.

_**Zaiki listen to me.**_ The parasite's voice came from nowhere. _**You must calm down and allow me to help you only then will you regain control.**_

Zaiki did not feel like arguing with the parasite so she only complied. She then started to relax her body and mind and almost immediately, she began to rise. As her body rose, she opened her eyes only to see a huge brownish green snake before them.

"Zaiki you are awake." Sakura said as Zaiki noticed then that she was standing on her own free will.

"What happened?" Zaiki asked as she noticed that Sasuke was right beside Sakura.

"That ninja just burned our scroll and he also knocked out Naruto." Sakura said as Zaiki took a better look at the ninja to see that some of the ninja's face seemed to be burned off and melting away.

"Who are you really?" Zaiki yelled right as the giant brownish green snake disappeared.

The ninja only laughed as he made a hand sign. In turn, the three ninja got ready for an attack. What came next they were not prepared for. The ninja's neck then stretched to an incredible length. He then latched right onto Sasuke's neck surprising all three of them. In the next instant, the ninja let go of Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked as she turned her attention to Sasuke. "What did you do to him?"

Sasuke grabbed his neck as pain went through his entire being. Zaiki had a good view of Sasuke's neck as three tear shaped marks appeared. Zaiki then turned her attention back to the ninja to see that he was smiling evilly.

"I am Orochimaru and I was just giving Sasuke a gift." At the name, Zaiki only gasped. "Sasuke will seek me out in order to control what I gave him."

Orochimaru then disappeared leaving an echo of insane laughter in his wake. Not even giving it second thought Zaiki went after him unaware that Sasuke had passed out and that Sakura was calling out for her to return.

Zaiki was running through the forest with one thing in mind, catching up to Orochimaru. Tree limb after tree limb Zaiki landed only to spring herself back into the air. After a few moments, Zaiki stopped to look around.

"I think I lost him." Zaiki said out loud to herself.

_**No he is nearby I can sense him.**_ The parasite said as Zaiki tried to focus on where Orochimaru was. _**There is someone approaching.**_

In the next instant Anko appeared several feet away. It seemed like she was talking but Zaiki could not hear what indeed she was saying but whatever it was she knew it was directed at Orochimaru. Zaiki watched as something came out of Anko's sleeve to grab Orochimaru whom was hiding. Then a small battle ensured. It ended with Anko pinning Orochimaru to the tree.

However, what Anko had pinned to the tree was not Orochimaru but a doppelganger. Anko and Zaiki both turned their heads to see that the real Orochimaru was standing not too far away. Once again, a small battle ensured but unlike the other one, this ended with Anko falling to her knees as she grabbed her neck.

Again, there was an exchange of words that Zaiki did not quite catch. All she got out of it was seal and something about her being jealous of something. After the exchange of words, Orochimaru left leaving Anko upon her knees. Zaiki growled in frustration for she did not know what to do. Go back to her team or try and catch up to Orochimaru. However, in the end her team was more important.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Three out of the four members of cell seven sat around a fire cooking fish. They were well rested but they had to come up with a plan fast before time expired. They had lost a scroll to Orochimaru but gained one from the Sound-nin. Even if they were to somehow get the scroll they needed they would still fail if they did not find Zaiki. To be able to win this part of the exam they had to have two scrolls and all teammates intact.

"I wonder where she is right now." Sasuke wondered as he grabbed one of the fish.

"Do you think she abandoned us?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto grabbed a fish as well.

"No, Zaiki is not like that. Then again once Zaiki has a desire for something she will not stop until she gets it no matter what." Sasuke responded.

"Don't worry Zaiki will be back. All four of us are going to make it to that tower." Naruto said with food in his mouth.

"Eww Naruto chew with your mouth closed." Sakura said in disgust at Naruto's poor manners.

**XOX**

Zaiki now was pondering what to do. She could not locate her teammates. She had gone back to where she had left them only to see that a battle had taken place there. However, there was no one around the area when she arrived. Zaiki had stood there for a few moments before just picking a direction and then going toward it. Since the goal was to get to the center of the forest Zaiki thought that maybe, she could at least meet them halfway.

"Where are they?" Zaiki said out loud as she stood in front of the building that they were to enter all together. "I hope they found two scrolls."

Zaiki then scanned the area but all she could sense was the other ninjas that were hiding in wait for someone to fall for their trap. She had to hand it to them it was the best plan. To just wait at the center of the forest and wait for a team with two scrolls to show up so they could steal them. It was a genius trap that most of the ninja would fall for since most of them would let their guard down.

Sighing Zaiki leaned back to rest against the building behind her. Zaiki was having doubts that her plan to meet them at the center was going to work. Dropping her arm to her side her hand skimmed across her mask that was at her hip. Zaiki then grabbed her mask that she had to adjust many times so it would fit her perfectly. She then put it in front of her so she could examine it.

On the front of the mask was just a simple symbol of a snake devouring its own tail. A piece of black cloth was contacted to the back. Turning it around Zaiki then pushed the black piece of cloth up to see a picture. In the picture was a younger version of her and right beside her was her true sensei. He was the one to help her through the pain of the parasite being inside of her. Touching the picture Zaiki could remember the way that he cradled her when no one else even wanted to be by her.

"I will make you proud, Dan-sensei." Zaiki said as she moved her finger over the picture.

A rustle of leaves made Zaiki jump slightly as she quickly tied the mask back to her hip. After the mask was secured, Zaiki then looked up to see that her teammates were walking up to her. However, what got her attention was the fact that they were walking with Kabuto. Zaiki then put on a straight face even though inside she was glaring daggers at the man. She just did not know what it was about the man that set her off he just did.

"Zaiki, there you are." Sakura said as they stopped only inches away from her.

"See didn't I say that all of us are going in." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head as he gave a slight smirk.

"Well I should go and join my teammates now." Kabuto said smiling as he left team seven to join his team.

"I won't ask why you were with him." Zaiki said as she watched Kabuto and his team walk away from them.

"Where were you, Zaiki-chan?" Sakura asked as all eyes were now on her.

"Do not worry about where I was. All that matters right now is that all four of us are here. The other is the last time we were together we did not even have one scroll." Zaiki then looked at each teammate in turn.

"We have both scrolls now." Naruto said as he went toward the door that would lead them inside. "So we can go in now."

All four of them then entered the building. After entering the building, they found themselves in a room that had no door except for the one they came in. Looking around there was some kind of poster with words upon it. The team then stood in front of the poster trying to figure out what it said.

"Heaven…wisdom…I don't get it." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It must be something about the scrolls." Zaiki then walked over to her team. "Get the scrolls out and open them."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before pulling out the Heaven and Earth scrolls. Their hands trembled as they slowly but surely opened the scrolls. Upon opening, Zaiki went to stand by Naruto to get a better look at what was on the scroll. Not even two seconds after opening them the scrolls began to smoke.

"They're summoning scrolls drop them." Sasuke said making Naruto and Sakura throw the scrolls a few feet away.

The smoke then covered a small portion of the room. A figure then appeared in the smoke but they could not make out whom it was. The smoke stayed there for a few minutes before it started to dissipate. Once the smock cleared, the four stood there in utter shock to see their old sensei Iruka. He then looked at the four of them and gave them a hearty grin.

"Nice to see you four again," Iruka then pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "I am glad to say that all of you made it in time and passed this part of this test."

"Hey sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well every team is given a chuunin to explain a few things. Like if you had opened up the scroll before getting to the tower you would have been knocked out for the rest of the exam." Iruka explained.

_I am so glad that Kabuto stopped us from opening it. _Both Sakura and Naruto thought at the same time.

"Sensei what does that poster say behind you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes I am also here to explain that as well. It is the motto of the Chuunin exams. The heaven refers to the human mind while earth refers to the human body." Iruka then looked at Naruto and said, "if you lack Heaven, seek wisdom, gain knowledge, and prepare yourself for missions." Iruka paused as Sakura laughed a little but stopped when Iruka looked at her. "If you lack Earth, run in the fields, seek advantages." Shifting his gaze he then finished by saying, "and if you have both Heaven and Earth you can succeed in even the most dangerous mission."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

All the genin that had made it through the forest was now standing in rows waiting to hear what was going to happen next. Before them were the third Hokage and a group of jounin behind him. The rows of genin held three members each well except for cell seven that had an extra member. Zaiki stood behind Naruto while Sasuke and Sakura were behind her. They stood there while the Hokage made a huge speech. Zaiki had noticed that all the genin from their class had made it this far but who knew how long it would last.

After the Hokage, another ninja popped in with a huge amount of smoke marking his entrance. There stood a man no older than his early twenties. His black hair was short and black rings were under his eyes. He was dressed in a green combat vest, long sleeve shirt, black pants, and opened toe ninja sandals. By the way he looked Zaiki would guess that he was a jounin.

"Do to the number of candidates we are having a preliminary round. We need to eliminate more candidates because there are going to be very important people at the finals and we do not want to waste their precious time." He then let out small coughs as he looked at each candidate. "Alright to start I am Gekko Hayate and I will be the examiner for this part. Since we are going to start right away with no rest I will give anyone that does not want to participate anymore to forfeit right now. And do not worry if you leave it will not affect your team since from now on it will be one on one combat."

Each one of the candidates then looked around seeing if anyone would chicken out. Yes, they had just got through the forest and most of them might be out of energy there was no way out if they wanted to be chuunin. At the moment, Zaiki could hear Sakura try and urge Sasuke to forfeit do to what was on his neck. No matter how much Sakura would try Zaiki knew that Sasuke would not give up no matter what. Just like she expected Sasuke refused and made a tiny speech way he wanted to stay in the exam.

"Hey she is just worried about you." Naruto said apparently overhearing their conversation, "you jerk."

"I am leaving." Team seven then looked to the right to see that Kabuto was the one with his hand in the air.

"Then you may go." Hayate said as he temporarily averted his gaze to Kabuto and then back to looking at the rest of the group.

"Kabuto-san why did you give up," Naruto asked as Kabuto was about to pass him.

Kabuto stopped and turned a little to answer him. "I guess it was too much for me back there. I cannot go on so good-bye Naruto."

_I do not believe him._ Zaiki thought to herself as Naruto turned to look in front of him.

"Alright if that is all then we will go on. As I said earlier from now on, it is one on one combat. The fighters will be chosen randomly so you might have to go against a teammate or a fellow villager. Now let the board be revealed." Hayate turned slightly and raised his hand up in the air as a panel moved to show a blank screen. "The names of the first opponents will show up on the board."

The board then light up and started to randomize the names of the candidates that was left. All waited with baited breath to see whom the unlucky two were to fight first. As the names rolled on the screen Sakura could not help but hope that it would not chose Sasuke. The names then slowed down and stopped on two.

"Alright the first match has been decided. It will be Dosu Kinuta versus Takahashi Zaiki." With that said Sakura let out a sigh of relief. This would mean that Sasuke could rest just a bit longer. "Now everyone except for the two chosen must go up to the second floor and clear the battle field."

All but the two fighters then went to the stairs that lead to the second story to watch the fight. The fighters then walked up to Hayate and turned to face each other. Zaiki had no idea what the man in front of her was able to do but then again he had no clue what she was capable of doing either. She would just have to play this one by ear and see what he could do.

Dosu stood there looking at the ninja before him. She reminded him of a certain other ninja. The leader of their group, Orochimaru. Even though he had no clue on what her abilities were he would just have to guess. If she was anything like Orochimaru then the sword that was sheathed on her back was going to be her main weapon of choice.

"Alright now the rules are simple. The last one standing is the winner. Go all out and attack to kill. You may forfeit the match if you feel the need to." Hayate paused as he coughed a little. "Since we do not want a lot of tragedy we strongly suggest that you forfeit the match to save your life. There is also the chance that I deem it necessary to intervene and stop the match. Do you two understand?" A small cough escaped as the two nodded their heads. "Okay ready, steady, fight."

Hayate then jumped far away from the two just in case they would attack right away. However, they did not. They just stood there staring at each other. They were waiting for the other to make the first move. _I wonder if I should draw my sword now or wait for him to attack._

_**There are amplifiers on his arms that he uses to amplify sound. He can also direct the sound waves in any direction he wants.**_ The parasite informed Zaiki.

_You got all that with just a glimpse in his mind. _Zaiki thought to herself for she knew the parasite was listening.

The parasite laughed and said, _**yes, of course, I got more, but I will not tell you until I feel like it.**_

Zaiki groaned mentally at the parasites stubbornness. Shrugging it off Zaiki was just going to have to make sure that she crush the amplifiers in combat.

"Come on Zaiki kick his ass." Naruto yelled making Zaiki turn her head slightly.

When Zaiki turned her head, Dosu thought he had an opening. Her attention was not on him but now on the annoying little ninja behind her on the second story of the room. In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of Zaiki swinging his arm down to strike her. However, right at the last second Zaiki swiftly unsheathed her sword and blocked his attack without even turning her gaze toward him.

_How did she do that?_ Dosu thought to himself glad that the sword was pressing against his amplifier and not his skin. If it had, he knew that he might be missing half his arm right now.

"Did you think since my eyes were averted away from you that my guard was down." Zaiki said as she turned her head to face Dosu. "I am not dumb enough to put my guard down in a battle."

Dosu was about to use his amplifier but Zaiki pushed on her sword making him skid away from her. She indeed had strength that he knew that he would have to work his way around. Maybe turn her strength on her. Dosu watched as Zaiki slowly lowered her arm to her side.

"What are you waiting for Mummy-san?" Zaiki taunted.

Dosu growled in anger but he kept his cool. There was no way that he was going to fall for that. In a battle, the one to keep their cool no matter what the opponent said was the real winner. Composing himself first, he then went for a frontal assault. He charged in with a small curve to his run. He then raised his sleeve to show off his amplifier. Swinging his arm Dosu though that Zaiki would once again block it with her sword.

However, this time once his arm was close enough Zaiki grabbed his amplifier. She then squeezed it until it shattered under the pressure. Dosu got his arm free and jumped away but the damage was already done. When the amplifier shattered pieces of metal cut into his skin and some of the shards were actually stuck in his skin. Looking up he noticed that Zaiki did not go unscathed. Tiny cuts were on her arms as well as metal shards stuck deep in her skin. Even though his amplifier was shattered into many pieces, Dosu had another under his other sleeve so he was not too worried about it.

"Is that all you got Mummy-san?" Zaiki said as she raised her arms slightly up.

That is when the tiny shards of metal slowly worked themselves out of her skin as if they had minds of their own. The cuts then spewed out some kind of black smog but it was thin. After the smog was gone so was the cuts. Dosu stood there in shock as he saw the cuts healed by themselves. _No, she used jutsu to heal her wounds._ Dosu thought to himself as he mentally shook his head.

He then revealed the other amplifier hoping that he would unnerve her some. Once again he rushed in for a frontal assault. Right when his arm came down Zaiki blocked it with her sword this time. Dosu then made a hand sign and amplified sound that entered Zaiki's ear. Stumbling back Zaiki grabbed her left ear only to pull her hand away to see blood. Her vision then blurred a bit.

"Are you feeling the effect? Now you will be off balance…" Dosu stopped when the same black smog that came from her cuts earlier came out of her ear.

In no time Zaiki was standing up straight her vision back to normal. Dosu could not believe it. She once again automatically used medical jutsu to heal her ear. Grinding his teeth together Dosu knew he was just going to have to come up with a different attack.

_**He really thinks that you are using jutsu to heal yourself.**_ The parasite said in annoyance.

_Let him think that for it just makes me look that more skilled. Even though it is just you healing me._ Zaiki responded to the parasite. "Like I said earlier is that all you got, Mummy-san?" Zaiki taunted again.

Her medical jutsu might be good but how fast was her healing power. That is when Dosu excelled his speed and swung his arm at Zaiki. However, she was just a bit faster. She grabbed a hold of his amplifier again. Before Dosu could free his arm Zaiki shattered that amplifier as well. Once again Dosu's arm was cut by the fragments of the metal amplifier while some dug into his flesh. In a blink of any eye Zaiki knocked Dosu over on his back and held her sword to his chest pinning him there.

She was about to ram the sword right through him but was stopped. Hayate was holding her arm while Kakashi held her elbow. Zaiki then looked at Hayate expecting him to say something to her.

"I am ending this match right here." Hayate said to Zaiki's disappointment. "The winner of the first match is Takahashi Zaiki."

Zaiki then sheathed her sword and walked away with Kakashi following her. Dosu got up and was lead out of the arena to where medical ninja were waiting to treat his wounds. After the combatants left the field Hayate got everyone's attention.

"We will now decide who fights next." Hayate let out a few coughs as the board once again randomized the names. It then slowed down and stopped. "The second fight will be between Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Zaiki made her way up the stairs to the balcony with Kakashi behind her. After reaching the landing she then walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were standing. Sasuke and his opponent were already making their way down to the first floor. Zaiki stood by the wall almost behind Sakura. She still had a good view of the battle field so she leaned back on the wall resting. She had made it through this round but there was no telling if there was going to be another twist somewhere. She wouldn't be surprised if there was another twist or two. Even though half of her was hoping there was not the other half of her was hoping that there was going to be another one. She watched as Hayate talked to the combatants.

After he was done with his little speech he told them to begin and the battle started. Yoroi made the first move by throwing several shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke used a kunai and sent them right back at Yoroi. After deflecting the shuriken Sasuke fall down on his side. He then looked up in time to see that his opponent had dodged the shuriken right in time. It was right after he dodged the shuriken that he directly attacked Sasuke. Sasuke maneuvered himself right in time. Yoroi's hand hit the floor instead of its real target. Quickly Sasuke reacted by grabbing Yoroi's arm with his legs pining him to the ground. As Sasuke held him there Yoroi grabbed his shirt.

_From this position it looks like he is trying to touch Sasuke's man boobs. _Zaiki thought to herself as she sighed. After that comment the parasite inside of her laughed and agreed with her.

After a few moments Yoroi got his hand free and punched Sasuke in the stomach which in return freed the rest of him. Getting on his knees he then punched Sasuke once more. Catching his breath Sasuke looked up in time to see Yoroi grab his forehead. Sasuke struggled but it seemed to be futile. However, there was no way that he was going to give up. Just when it seemed that Sasuke was not going to get free Sasuke delivered a powerful kick that managed to get Yoroi off of him. Sliding to a stop Yoroi prepared himself to attack Sasuke once again. He then ran at Sasuke, however, once he got close, Sasuke disappeared from his sight. Looking down he then saw Sasuke but it was too late. Sasuke then kicked Yoroi in the air. After launching Yoroi in the air he then jumped as well. Like a shadow Sasuke was behind Yoroi as they soared in the air. Just when it looked like Sasuke was going to attack something happened.

Looking close Zaiki could see something spreading across Sasuke's face. It seemed to start at the spot where Orochimaru had bit him. However, a heartbeat later the marks receded back allowing Sasuke to finish what he started. And with a move of his own Sasuke decimated Yoroi making him the winner.

As they waited for the field to be cleared Zaiki looked up to see that the leader of the sound-nin was paying extra attention to Sasuke. Now that she thought about it during her fight with Dosu that he was paying more attention to her then his own student.

_I'm getting a weird feeling about that guy. _Zaiki thought to herself.

She could feel the parasite move inside her. By now she knew what he was doing. The parasite was helping look into the man's head. However, she pulled out as soon as she saw who it really was. Zaiki's head snapped back as her body trembled. A trail of blood slipped out of her mouth a second before she fell to her knees. She then erupted in a fit of coughs getting attention from almost everyone. Zaiki covered her mouth as soon as Sakura reached her side.

"Zaiki you don't look so good." Sakura pointed out the obvious.

Dark bags started to appear under Zaiki's eyes as her body trembled. _Damn can it be that close to my feeding already._ Zaiki thought as she tried her best to hold in her blood that seemed to want to come out of her mouth. She needed that blood or she might lose her mind and start attacking the others.

"We need a medic up here too." Sakura yelled getting everyone else attention.

Slightly looking up she saw the leader of the sound-nin looking at her. Not able to face him she looked down. It was only a few seconds before two medics were up there with a stretcher to take her away. Not wanting to cause a scene she allowed the medics to put her in the stretcher.

"Hold on." Zaiki said as they lifted it up and stopped. "Sakura I want you to tell me what happens."

Sakura nodded as they took Zaiki away. Lying on the stretcher she could hear what the medics were thinking. They so badly wanted to throw her off the stretcher. However, their loyalty to the Hokage was too great therefore they did not dare to make him angry at them for such an act. Mentally sighing she was just going to have to wait for them to drop her off in one of the medical rooms before she could sneak out and get the blood that she needed. It did not take long before they put her on a bed and made a quick exit out the room. Getting up she knew that no one would come right away, however just to make sure she made her escape through the window.

**XOX**

Deep in the Forest of Death a figure stood with another figure draped in its arms. As light poured in through the leaves of the tall trees it illuminated the two. The standing figure had its mouth clamped on to the other's neck. The figure that was draped in the standing one's arms head was bent backwards allowing full access to its throat. Another figure was not standing too far away from where the other two were. From his point of view he could see who the two were exactly.

After a few moments Zaiki released the man she had been drinking from. His blood was not as strong as a certain person but it will stave off her hunger until she could get stronger blood. Wiping her mouth off with the back of her sleeve Zaiki then got a feeling that someone was watching her. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat Zaiki had not noticed that she was being watched. _I wonder how much that person saw. _Zaiki wondered to herself as she turned around to see who it was. After turning around she saw no one there. However, she could still sense the person there. Just because she could not see that person yet did not mean there was no one there. Sweeping her gaze around the forest she then looked up to see a half hidden person.

"You might as well come down I see you." Zaiki yelled at the person before she could stop herself.

The person then started to jump from tree branch to tree branch until he landed on the forest ground. The shadows seemed to favor him for they kept him hidden from view. However, with her eyes she could see him just fine. The man stopped a few feet away giving her a good view of who he was. _No not him._ Zaiki thought as a smirk split across the man's face.

Orochimaru took in all of Zaiki's appearance. Her once black hair was now white. Her pale white skin was now a creamy color. It even seemed her eyes had changed from golden to red with the white of her eyes black. Looking at her mouth it was slightly parted in a snare but he could see the point fangs. Now the only question was how she did this little transformation. And also why was she drinking from the now dead ninja behind her.

"No one has seen me drink before; however, I guess there is a first time for everything." Zaiki said as she straightened herself out. "Now what is it that you want?"

Orochimaru smirked but said nothing. On a closer look at the dead ninja behind her he noticed it was indeed a leaf-nin. Now that brought up another question. Why would she kill another leaf-nin? What was she planning?

"Just don't stand there." Zaiki said as her appearance went back to normal. "I want to know why I look like…" She could not finish her sentence, but he still got the meaning of it.

"Everything will be explained in time." Orochimaru said as he turned and left Zaiki standing there alone next to the now dead ninja.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After her encounter with Orochimaru, Zaiki headed back to the place where the chuunin exams were taking place. It did not take her long before she was standing right next to Sakura. She had made it in time to see that Rock Lee was going against the sand-nin Gaara. Sighing Zaiki did not know how much she had actually missed. Was this the last match or not. Shaking her head she nudged Sakura getting her attention.

"Zaiki you should be resting." Sakura said as she seen Zaiki standing next to her.

"I am fine now." Zaiki said as she watched the fight below. "I need the low down. What has happened since I been gone."

"Well after you left Shino went up against Zaku and won. Then after that it was Misumi versus Kankuro and Kankuro won that match. Then I went against Ino and both of us lost. I did not get to see much of the next match but it was Tenten against Temari with Tamari winning that one. Then it was Shikamaru versus Kin and of course Shikamaru won. After that Naruto went against Kiba and actually managed to win. Then it was Hinata versus Neji and Neji won. That brings us to the fight that is happening right now. The only one that has not fought yet is Akimichi Choji but besides him there is no one else that he could fight." Sakura announced to Zaiki all the while watching Lee fight.

"I wonder if they will have him fight someone that had already fought and won or they will just pass him on." Zaiki pondered out loud as the fight between Lee and Gaara heated up.

"I hope not." Sakura said as Sasuke went through her mind.

Right when it looked like Gaara was going to crush Lee's arm and leg Gai had interrupted. In turn making Gaara the winner of the match. It was a few minutes before the field was clear and Hayate came up and was about to announce something.

"It seems that we have one more competitor so we will have another fight. The name of the last ninja will stay on the board while the other will randomly pick a name out of the other ninja that has already won." After Hayate had announced that there were many moans and groans going through the room. There were even people complaining. However, Hayate did not pay them any heed has the board slowed down and a name was picked. "Alight the final match has been decided it will be Akimichi Choji Versus Takahashi Zaiki."

Zaiki started to head down but Choji froze in place. His mind screamed at him telling him to give up now. _There is no way that I can defeat Zaiki. She is way stronger then I am. _Choji thought to himself as he placed his hands on each side of his head. He saw that Zaiki was waiting for him on the bottom floor but he could not move an inch.

"Hey Choji if you win I will take you to get some barbecue." Asuma said getting Choji all fired up.

"ALLRIGHT." Choji screamed as he headed down to the first floor.

After reaching the first floor where the battle field was located he then faced Zaiki. Hayate then explained once again what was expected and then told them to start. Zaiki looked at stared into Choji's eyes awaiting his first move. However, he did not move an inch.

"Choji-kun, don't let me down. I know you are a strong shinobi. So fight me." Zaiki said moving back a few feet away from him.

With new found confidence Choji got himself ready to attack. He then made a hand sign. _Ninja Technique: Baika No Jutsu! The art of expansion. _With that his body expanded into a huge ball. _Nikudan Sensha! The human juggernaut._ And with that the big ball then began to spin and took off toward Zaiki.

Not wanting to be squashed Zaiki moved out of the way right in time. However, Choji turned and headed right after her again. Every time Zaiki dodged an attack it seemed to take Choji a little bit of time to turn back toward her. Getting an idea Zaiki then let Choji chase her. She then ran right up to the wall and turned to see that Choji was still in ball form and charging right at her. Placing her hand behind her she grabbed a piece of paper and placed it right behind her.

"Zaiki move." Naruto yelled as Choji slammed into the wall were Zaiki was.

Zaiki had moved a second before Choji could hit her. She then landed in front of him sliding to a stop. Looking up she then saw that he was rotating so he could go back after her. However, in the next instant a huge blast sent him flying. Once again moving out of his way Zaiki watched as Choji landed back to his normal self. Sighing she then stood to her full height and dusted herself off as Hayate checked on Choji.

"The winner is Takahashi Zaiki." Hayate said as he waved for the medics to come and get Choji.

"Uh…well then, as of this moment, the preliminaries to third exam are now over." As soon as Hayate was finished the finalist were told to come down. "Those of you that have won your bouts and qualified for the finals of the third phase of the chuunin exam, although one is missing, congratulations." Clearing his throat he then passed it over to the third Hokage to finish.

"Starting now I will be the one explaining the finals." The Hokage then looked at the finalist before he spoke again. "As I have already mentioned you will be conducting the final round in front of everyone. Each and every one of you will be representing the battle strengths of your respective lands. That means we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your different talents." Sighing he then went to say, "so thus the finals will commence one month from now."

This got strange looks from everyone as Naruto asked, "why are we not doing it right here and now?"

"This part of the exam we call the requisite preparation period." The Hokage explained.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Zaiki spoke up.

"Well to put it simply this is the period of time that allows us to relay the results of the preliminaries to the rulers and the leaders of each village, and summon them here. It also serves as a preparation for all of you, the applicants." The Hokage explained simply.

"I still don't understand. What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

That is when the Hokage went into a huge speech about them learning more about their enemies and themselves. He also explained that they should take the knowledge of what they know about their enemy so far and make up plans on how to use that to their advantage for the next phase.

"And of course you may also get some rest." The Hokage said once again looking at each of them. "You are all dismissed for now. I will see you all in one month."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Night had fallen over Konoha giving it a calmer look. The dark violet sky twinkled with thousands upon thousands of stars. The moon itself was in full blossom. The silvery light shined down upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The silvery light touching almost everything. The leaves danced on the light wind that was blowing making the leaves on the trees sway. The wind brought with it the smell of wild cherry blossoms in full bloom. There was also the smell of danger hiding with the cherry blossom scent. A warning that something terrible was about to happen. Of course there was no telling when it was going to happen but it was there nonetheless.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Zaiki wondered to herself out loud as she stood under the light of the full moon. "On nights like this it would be great to have a bite to drink."

_**You're starting to sound like me.**_ The parasite said adding a chuckle at the end.

Zaiki groaned inwardly at the parasite's comment. However, she knew it was true that was why she was not arguing with it. Why argue about something you knew was true. It would just waste time and energy and also it would not get her anywhere by arguing with the parasite. She would rather not argue but to agree and keep working with it to help her strengthen herself and her ninja skills. Yeah she might tap and sometimes depend on the parasite but she also knew that to be the best ninja she can she was going to have to also use her own power and not rely on the parasite's all the time.

"I will become stronger." Zaiki said aloud as she stared at the full moon.

As Zaiki looked at the moon somewhere not too far away a strong powerful aurora spiked so high that it set the hair on the back of her neck on end. Even though it was far off she knew who it was coming from. It was coming from the youkai spirit holder from the sand village, Gaara. She could feel his power all the way down to her bones. It was the blood of the youkai spirits holder that was the strongest. It was also their blood that was the one that stayed in her bloodstream the longest. There was also the fact that she gained some of their power as well. Any moves of the person that Zaiki drank from she would know instantly. Yes having the parasite insider her had its benefits after all. After a few moments the aurora died down.

"I want to draw him here so I might feast on his blood." Zaiki said to the parasite her gaze never leaving the moon.

_**Alright just reach out to that aurora and picture it coming to you.**_The parasite responded and Zaiki got straight to it. She then reached out to the aurora even though it had deemed she could still feel it. Grabbing a hold of the aurora she then pulled on it pulling it toward her direction. This technique allowed her to lure her pray to her. As she stood there gazing at the moon and pulling the aurora closer she could not wait to taste what his blood tasted like. Pulling it ever so lightly she could feel that it was working he was heading her way. But to make sure that he did not stray from the path she kept a hold of the aurora pulling ever so slightly. She did not want to pull to hard for if she did she might accidentally tear it. She really did not know what would happen if she would to accidentally tear someone's aurora and she did not want to find out either.

"He is almost here I can feel it." Zaiki said aloud not once removing her gaze from the full moon. Not to soon after she had spoken the youkai spirit holder stopped not too far from where she stood. "The moon is beautiful when it is at its fullest don't you agree Gaara-kun."

Gaara did not respond to her. He just stood there wandering why he had the urge to walk over to this destination. It had felt like someone was pulling on him. Looking at the person before him he could only she her back but he could tell that her head was tilted up. Meaning she was indeed looking straight at the moon.

"I guess you're wondering what kind of force pulled you here. It was I. I pulled you her with my power." Zaiki could feel his power and she wanted it. "Now I want to show you something Gaara-kun so pay close attention to my eyes."

Zaiki then slowly turned around to face Gaara. As she turned she made sure to level her head so she could look Gaara straight in the eyes. As she faced him Gaara could see that her eyes were different from before. Before she had golden eyes with the pupils at slits, but now they were red with the white of her eyes being black. Right when their eyes meet he felt himself grow numb from the inside out. He had no clue what was happening to him. Even the sand in his gourd ceased to stir. This only infuriated him. However, no matter what he did he could not move a muscle. Even his eyes were locked in place.

"That there Gaara-kun is a penetrating stare. Or you can call it my paralyzing stare which ever you prefer. I have paralyzed you from the inside out and yes even your little spirit friend cannot help you now." As Zaiki was talking she had closed the distance between them. "The only muscle I will allow you to move is your mouth. So if you want to speak do so now."

Right when Gaara was about to say something that is when Zaiki made her move. She had fastened her mouth to Gaara's making sure that it stayed slightly open. Gaara's anger only grew more for he could not do anything to stop whatever this girl was going to do to him. That is when he felt it. A slight pinch on the roof of his mouth. It might have been feather soft and did not hurt but he still felt it. Only growing angrier by the minute Gaara tried to lift his arm to punch her away. However, his arm remained at his sides. Then he tried to make the sand in his gourd respond but it didn't even move a hair. The longer her mouth remained on his the more fatigued he became. Hating this feeling Gaara was able to let out a growl that left his mouth and went into Zaiki.

Zaiki could feel his anger rise which in turn made his blood flow increase. His heart speeding up as his anger grew. This only seemed to whet her appetite. However, Zaiki knew when to stop even though she was reluctant to do it. Pulling away from Gaara she then took a few steps back and then smirked at Gaara.

"I got what I wanted and let me tell you it was the most sweetest I have ever tasted." Zaiki then walked up to Gaara's side. "I am going to leave and if you are wondering that feeling of numbness will not leave until I deem so or I am out of your reach." Laughing Zaiki then disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Gaara glaring his hatred at an empty space.

**XOX**

The next morning Zaiki got up and then got ready for the day. She was going to have to find someone that was willing to train her. She knew that Kakashi would not do it since she stood not too far away from him when he had rejected training Naruto. He was going to train Sasuke and that was final. Zaiki knew that she would not be able to sway their sensei into training her since his mind was already made up. Sighing, she then left the house with only one name in mind, Anko. She was to become her new sensei after the Chuunin exams were over after all. Then there should be no problem with her starting their training earlier then planed. Heading out she knew that she was going to search for Anko but where to start was the real question.

Walking around Konoha Zaiki looked for any sign of her soon to be sensei. About an hour or so into her search she could both hear and sense Naruto. Stopping her search for now she then went to see what the blond haired nin was up to. As she closed in she could see that he was training but what he was doing she had no clue. He was out on the pond trying to walk on the water or so it seemed to her. Looking to her left she then noticed some old man peeping through the bushes at the women that was on the other side. Ignoring the old man Zaiki walked over to Naruto.

"Hey what you doing over here?" Zaiki asked getting his full attention.

Walking up to Zaiki's side Naruto then said, "I am trying to walk on water but Ero-sennin won't pay attention or help me when he promised."

"Ero-sennin," Zaiki said, well it came out more like a question then statement.

Naruto then pointed at the old man that was peeping through the bushes. The man had white hair that was spiked up and a pony tail that went down his back. Looking back at Naruto, Zaiki could only shake her head at the pervert he was pointing to.

"Naruto to walk on water you have to have a constant stream of chakra." Zaiki then went on to explain to him.

As Jiraiya watched the young women frolic in the water in their swim suits he heard a new voice coming from behind him. He knew that it was not directed at him since the voice had called Naruto's name. Even with the young women frolicking in front of him, he just had to know who the boy was talking to since whoever it was seemed to have knowledge of controlling chakra to a T. Turning around he first saw Naruto and then he saw her. There was no mistaking her for anyone else. It was Zaiki. Yes he knew her for he was there when she was born. When her mother had rejected her and wouldn't even bother to hold the child just because she looked just like her father. Her mother had only given her two things and that was her name and a choker that she had won. Yes the winning of the choker came to her as a surprise since she really did not have good luck at winning anything. Frowning he could tell right then and there that she might indeed turn out just like her father did. But then again she might not. After a few more moments of staring at her, she turned her attention to him.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Zaiki wondered to herself. He was giving her the look of recognition. Almost the same look everyone else in the village was giving her. However, this look was a little different. Instead of hatred in his eyes there was an underling of sympathy.

"What, do I remind you of someone?" Zaiki asked making Naruto look at Jiraiya too.

"Nope not at all." Jiraiya said as he walked up to them hoping to change the subject.

Zaiki knew that he was not going to tell her what he knew. So she took advantage of having the parasite in her and probed his mind. As she searched his mind she found the image of a blond woman giving birth to a baby. Even though she did not see the baby for some reason she just knew it was her. Digging deeper she found out she was right. He had witnessed her birth and knew who her parents were. She was going to have to get him to talk later since she could not seem to find their names in his head.

"Oh Ero-sennin this is Zaiki." Naruto said as he waved in Zaiki's direction.

"My name is Jiraiya." Jiraiya said with a flick of his head.

"You're one of the Densetsu no Sannin. Legendary Three Ninja Jiraiya Gama Sennin, Toad Sage." Zaiki said getting an impressed look from him.

"You're very knowledgeable for such a young age." Jiraiya said wondering what she would say.

"I love to read and I found an article about the Densetsu no Sannin, Legendary Three Ninja. I also know that the three was also on the same team when they turned Genin. So up until all three turned Sannin they remained a team but they are no longer that. I also know that you are the author of that stupid perverted book." Zaiki said folding her arms as she unleashed her information on him.

"You children don't know a good book even when it is under your nose." Jiraiya said wondering how exactly she got the articles.


End file.
